


Reviews

by SarIIon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abnormal-kei Joshi, Butterfly Soup - Freeform, Dai Dark, Dear My Living Dead, Dorohedoro - Freeform, Girl's Last Tour, Hibi Chouchou, Hypnosis Mic - Freeform, If Found (game), Karakuri Odette, Maken X Another, Mob Psycho 100 - Freeform, Mr Villan's Day Off, My Next Life as a Villainess - Freeform, Nejimaki Kagyu, Neuro: Supernatural Detective, Obey Me! Shall We Date? - Freeform, Other, Overlord - Freeform, Oyasumi Punpun - Freeform, Shimeji Simulation, Stellar Firma, Tsuritama - Freeform, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, Your Turn to Die (manga), bandori, etc. - Freeform, kagerou project - Freeform, kakegurui - Freeform, the magnus archives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarIIon/pseuds/SarIIon
Summary: Mini Reviews of various manga/shows/games. || Generally Spoiler FreeContents thus far: 110 Manga/Anime/Shows | 44 Webcomics | 5 Games | 24 Podcasts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Reviews (Posted 5/9/20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to checking out some recommendations from you guys. Tried to keep things as concise as possible here, but if you ever wanna talk about a show/manga more, totally DM me :D <3
> 
> Rating Key:  
> 1/5: This was painful to read/watch/play  
> 2/5: This was wince-inducing but there’re some okay parts  
> 3/5: Good for what it is. Would only recommend to a specific group. Room for improvement.  
> 4/5: Good! Would recommend if it’s your type of thing!  
> 5/5: Highly recommend. Is exactly what that type of content should be.

**Girl's Last Tour** (i.e. Shoujo Shuumatsu Ryokou)

Synopsis: 2 girls travel through vast post-apocalyptic ruins of what was once an advanced civilization in a little tank thing.

Anime (12 episodes. Covers 4/6 volumes): 5/5

  * Anime adaptations should add onto the world of the source material, do something that still pages cannot, and this one does so beautifully through panning background shots and artful audio usage.
  * Pacing: considerably slower than the manga, and it helps emphasize the vast, empty, post-apocalyptic atmosphere wonderfully!
  * There’re some added lines + scenes that aren’t in the original manga that are *incredibly* well written.
  * Con: Too many chewing sounds (but it doesn’t really detract from the mood, so it gets a pass)



Manga (43 chapters/6 volumes/Complete):

  * The art style is pretty unique! Sketchy yet cute. There’s a charm to it for sure!
  * That being said, it’s not a must read. It does cover the conclusion that the anime doesn’t, but honestly the destination isn’t the most important part of the series.



TL;DR:

  * Highly, highly recommend the anime: 5/5
  * This is one of the few adaptations that is considerably better than its source material. Not because the manga is bad, but because the atmosphere created by the mix of visuals, animation, and audio is so powerful.
  * Easily in my top 5 animes ever. If you’re in the mood for something inspiring and haunting, give _Girl’s Last Tour_ a shot!



* * *

**Kagerou Project** (i.e. Mekakucity Actors)

Synopsis: A story told over multiple media types about some dead kids with powers + timeline resets. (Complete, creator working on some sequel stuff atm)

Overall Rating: 4/5

It’s a little complicated, but not too bad. It goes:

  1. Music Route: A series of vocaloid songs
  2. Manga Route: 69 chapters/13 volumes
  3. Light Novel Route: (Ngl, I kinda skipped these bc I couldn’t find them anywhere)
  4. Anime Route: 12 episodes



How to get into it:

  * The wiki is your friend. Read through the “Routes” summary for each part on the wiki before you start it.
  * Youtube the songs in order (listed on the Routes page on the wiki). (The music is good (+makes the anime more enjoyable), but if you don’t wanna listen, you’ll get the same info from just reading the lore summaries.)
  * Read the Manga (The most important part I’d say, it rehashes all the song lore in greater detail)
  * Light Novels? *Shrugs* 
    * They kinda read like a fanfic…which, idk, maybe that’s not your cup of tea
    * Con: Access: They are translated so I’ll be reading them when I’m able to, but digital versions aren’t available at my libraries, which make them difficult to find.
  * The Anime…Whew…it’s something. 
    * Do NOT just watch the anime w/out the other parts, you’ll get so lost.
    * It’s…okay. Worth watching for that 1 Kano scene alone.
    * It’s…unnecessarily abstract. The overdramatic shots are fine, but the ending was impossible to follow without reading the wiki. And not in a cool ‘adds to the atmosphere’ kind of way like in _Serial Experiments Lain_. I feel like it should’ve been clearer what happened bc drama wasn’t meant to be the main focus of the show.



General notes:

  * My #1 critique is: What should be the focus (relationships between the characters/members of the group) gets a little lost in the bizarre plot points + unrealistic world (Hyper-future-tech body modification yet there’s a massive uninhabited forest maybe 30 minutes’ walk from downtown Tokyo?).
  * The strongest points of the series are undeniably where relationships show through (ex: Shintaro + Ene and that scene w/ Kano + Seto), and I wish there was a little more focus put on them. It’s hard to just accept their bond is that close if we never see their struggles together and how they developed; we just need a few more scenes, a little more focus on that slice-of-life stuff which seems to have been slated for action.
  * That being said, there are some heartbreaking story points that made it worth the investment. And…now I kinda care about the kiddos :’)



TL;DR:

  * Interesting multimedia experiment. Might be worth checking out if someone you know is into it/you have a lotta time on your hands/you’re into vocaloid music: 4/5
  * Unique concept, cool music, found family (HELL YES!)



* * *

****

**Dear My Living Dead** (i.e. Hanako-kun creator’s debut work)

Synopsis: (Manga, One Shot/Complete) 2 necromancers (in love) fight the undead together in a world ruled by the Church.

  * The vibes + atmosphere are reminiscent of _D-Gray Man_ if you’ve read that
  * Slightly unsettling.
  * For a one shot, the pacing + development were pretty good (of course it would’ve benefitted from more of a slow burn, but, again, one shot)



TL;DR:

  * Pretty good for what it is: 3/5
  * Quick Read. Worth it for the art if you like the Hanako-kun art style <3
  * Dark.



* * *

****

**Oyasumi Punpun** (i.e. Goodnight, Punpun)

Synopsis: (Manga, 13 volumes/147 chapters/Complete) Follows a boy from childhood into adulthood as he struggles with family, traumatic experiences, sexuality, and depression.

This work is highly Explicit. If you’re a minor please skip this one and move on to the next review.

Overall Rating: 4/5

  * Discusses topics of domestic violence, physical and emotional abuse, rape, death, adultery, sexual frustration, suicide, murder, unhealthy relationships, religion, and depression
  * Tone: Semi-realistic. Dark.
  * It’s…difficult to rate and analyze this one because it’s very clearly not meant for that. This is one of those works like _Hello Charlotte_ and _Girl’s Last Tour_ that I feel is inherently personal. How much an individual will take away from the series depends heavily on their own life experiences. I’ll talk about a few things vaguely:
  * Atmosphere: Very reminiscent of _The Stranger_ by Camus
  * There are some plot points that were a little far-fetched, but overall, I think the depiction of relationships was more substantial than in other works like _Future Diary_ and _Scum’s Wish_. And not just bc of the more realistic art style.
  * Art: That being said, the style is fitting. The characters aren’t forcibly drawn to be ‘conventionally pleasing,’ and the way emotions are dramatically and experimentally depicted make everything feel *raw.* 
    * (Also, the main character + the members of his family are drawn as cartoon birds which…Mmm, so interesting to think about)



TL;DR:

  * Incredibly unique delivery of the concept through dramatic portrayals of emotion and symbolic representation of mental states: 4/5
  * Definitely not a work I’d casually recommend people, and not a light read at all, but, if you’re a bit older with some difficult life experiences under your belt, it might be worth checking out.



* * *

****

**Nejimaki Kagyu** (16 volumes (complete)/ 12 volumes translated (translations to ch 114))

Synopsis: There’s this teacher dude who’s a pretty nice guy, and his childhood friend/student is in love with him. A bunch of strong girls fight each other nearly constantly for various reasons in a school that’s corrupt af.

  * Mature themes for sure. Some bizarre undertones. Passes potentially triggering topics off as…comedic relief? (If you liked _Panty & Stocking_ you might like this)
  * Art Style: It’s crisp af. Hella dynamic + unique. Exaggerated depictions of emotion are refreshing and add to the atmosphere.
  * It does get better after a few volumes.
  * Mixed feelings about this one so far



TL;DR:

  * Don’t recommend this atm (unless you can read Japanese). It’s not fully translated and leaves off on a pretty big cliff hanger.
  * Can’t rate until I see where the story goes, but I will be finishing the manga when the rest is translated.



* * *

****

**Mr. Villan’s Day Off:** (2 volumes atm/29 chapters/Ongoing)

Synopsis: What an evil alien boss does when he’s not trying to destroy humanity! Turns out he really loves pandas + ice cream! (Slice of life)

  * Art: Hella cute + soft. Perfectly fitting <3
  * Tone: Light hearted, low stress, FLUFFY
  * Short little snippets of discovering earthly things + yummy food. Enjoyable to the level where I’d consider buying the physical volumes if an official translation is released :D



TL;DR:

  * Perfect for what it is. Lighthearted fluff with just a sprinkle of plot + inter-character relationships to keep ya interested. Makes ya feel warm + fuzzy! Would read again: 5/5
  * Sometimes you just need a little mindless fluff in your life, ya know? <3



* * *

****

**Hypnosis-Mic** (i.e. Hypmic)

Synopsis: Multimedia franchise about groups of bishounen dudes having rap battles w/ each other.

Music: (There’s a bunch of songs on the official youtube channel) (Overall rating: 3/5)

  * Pretty cool. I’m a fan of rap and pop in general, so the vibes were good.
  * Some songs are definitely better than others, but music is super subjective, so it depends on your tastes I guess :)
  * Con: Some songs are not available in full online (only trailers posted on youtube), and bc they’re in Japanese, I literally couldn’t find a place to buy them digitally. My fav song is “The Champion” by Matenro, and lemme tell ya…I spent so long trying to buy the mp3 that I just gave up. (Physical CD’s available on Japanese sites but then there’re shipping fees and having to deal w/ proxy buyers…eh…)



Drama Tracks: (20+ of them atm) (These are kinda like podcasts)

  * They’re in Japanese, but full transcript translations are available on the wiki
  * They contain essentially all the lore of the series (including how the groups formed and the ‘plot’)



Manga: (Ongoing) 2/5

  * It’s not good.
  * There are a couple ‘series’ ongoing rn (they cover the drama track content), but there’s no sugar coating it: the “plot” + “lore” are hot garbage (this applies to the whole franchise).
  * Here’s a plot summary: After the war, a woman-only faction has taken over the government. Weapons are banned, and groups of guys rap-fight each other for territory with Hypnosis Microphones. 
    * Like…yikes. Every time the plot was brought up I just winced. How is it even possible that the lore unironically has both misandrist AND misogynistic undertones? The manga especially essentially portrays men as feral bundles of anger + hormones. They pick fights with each other like male betta fish and have to be constantly separated by authoritative female figures…And then females are portrayed as manipulative snakes…
  * The only reason the rating isn’t 1/5 is because the bonding scenes between members of the teams are really sweet.



General Notes:

  * Which brings me to my #1 critique of the franchise: It takes itself too seriously. This is basically just a series about hot dudes who can (somewhat) rap. There’s literally zero need for high-stakes, dramatic, and kinda problematic, lore.
  * What the story *should* be is a slice of life type thing which focuses on the relationships between team members (literally the only reason fans get invested in the franchise).



Rhythm Game:

  * A mobile game was just released 2020, but it’s in Japanese only atm.
  * I think this is the direction the franchise should go. The writing + characterization of the boys are reminiscent of an otome game, and a rhythm game is a fitting choice.
  * (There’s also an anime coming out 2020…Y’all…have they learned nothing after _Amnesia_ and _Dramatical Murder_? Some things just shouldn’t be adapted into anime form.)



TL;DR:

  * Kinda overrated, but the music is alright if you like hiphop/pop: 3/5
  * I don’t recommend anything else. The lore is painfully bad.
  * If you’re determined to get into it, 1st give the music a listen and then read the drama track transcripts on the wiki.



* * *

****

**Bandori** (i.e. BanG Dream!)

Synopsis: A multimedia franchise about cute girls bands + cute girls.

Manga: (not recc. for English only readers)

>BanG_Dream! Star Beat: (12 chapters (complete)/2 chapters translated)

  * Only 2 chapters of this are translated atm (that I could find), but it’s kinda cute. A little childish, but it’s sweet <3
  * This is like a beta version, so it’s not a must read. The plot + character’s personalities have changed since this series.



>Yonkoma Bandori (4-Koma style) (7 chapters translated)

  * Art Style: Really chibi + cutesy <3



>Banbandoridori (4-Koma style) (3 chapters translated)

  * Art is very…old school?
  * Kinda crack/gag manga content



>Roselia Stage (2 volumes/11 chapters (complete)/2 chapters translated)

  * Follows a different group of girls
  * Don’t recommend reading unless you’re in Japan bc I can’t find the manga anywhere. Heard it was getting an official English translation? So maybe in the future.



Anime: (2 seasons complete (26 episodes atm), 3rd season ongoing): 4/5

  * The borderline fanservicey panning shots in the first 3 episodes were weird ngl, but other than that, season 1 is pretty darn good!
  * Big fan of Kasumi (the MC)! She’s super peppy + cheerful + naïve, but not in an exhausting way? Wasn’t expecting too much writing wise, but it’s actually solid! The pacing slows down in the right places to add awkwardness or emphasize emotion, and the character’s aren’t super trope-dependent. There’s some drama but it’s not too over the top, so most of the focus is on building relationships which is defo the most important part of stories like this <3
  * Season 2: (They switched to complete cgi animation for S2) 
    * Give it 1-2 episodes and you’ll probably get used to it. The cgi is surprisingly not too bad!
  * Season 3 is currently ongoing! <3



Rhythm Game: (This one’s in English :)

  * I can’t play this unfortunately, but I know a lot of people enjoy it! (Feel free to recommend me your fav songs, and I’d be more than happy to listen to them <3)



TL;DR:

  * Cute idol girls doing cute things together: 4/5
  * Tbh I don’t usually check out idol shows, so I don’t have too much to compare this against, but it was pretty darn good!
  * If you live in Japan, the beta manga series _BanG_Dream! Star Beat_ might be worth reading, but otherwise I don’t recommend the manga. The translations are incomplete atm, so it’s just not worth the effort.
  * The anime however? Yeah! If you’re into idol type stuff, I’m sure you’ll love it <3 There’re 2 seasons rn w/ a 3rd currently ongoing. Cheerful + Light hearted w/ a touch of plot, it’s really sweet :D



* * *

****

**Shimeji Simulation** (i.e. 2nd work from the creator of _Girl’s Last Tour_ )

Synopsis: (4-koma style/15 chapters atm/Ongoing) A girl who shut herself in her closet for 2 years goes to high school. Post-Apocalyptic, quirky, and makes you feel like laying on the ground and letting the earth reclaim you (in a good way!).

Overall Rating: 4/5 (so far)

  * (This one wasn’t a recc, but after loving _GLT_ so much I just had to check out Tsukumizu’s 2nd work)
  * Art: It’s the creator’s signature cute sketchy style! So good <3
  * Vibes: A little reminiscent of _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ (and of course GLT, but that’s low hanging fruit). There’s this sense of post-apocalyptic emptiness that’s wonderful!
  * Fervently hoping for an anime adaptation of this once there’s enough source material!



TL;DR:

  * Hella cute slice-of-life w/ adorable art + the creator’s signature touch of something darker!: 4/5
  * That said, there’s not much to it rn, so idk if I’d recc it yet. Tsukumizu’s works feel like they need to be read all in one sitting for max immersion. When it’s complete, I’m certain this’ll be a recommendation though! Maybe in a few years :D
  * I’ll be following this one for sure! Can’t wait to see where it goes <3



* * *

****

**Neuro: Supernatural Detective** (i.e. Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) (1st work from the creator of _Assassination Classroom_ )

Synopsis: A demon who eats riddles comes to the human world in search of them + teams up w/ a girl to solve various detective cases. (Rated T+)

Manga: (23 volumes/202 chapters/complete): 3/5

  * Slapstick humor
  * You can kinda tell it’s the mangaka’s 1st work from the art and story, but both get a bit better over time.
  * The plot’s somewhat a mix between _Case Closed_ and _Mob Psycho_ , but the atmosphere is very reminiscent of older manga. It’s kinda like edgy middleschooler fantasies, but in a nice nostalgic way aha
  * A little nonsensical at times, but not too bad



Anime:

  * The reviews aren’t flattering, so I didn’t check it out, but maybe I will in the future. Apparently they changed the plot?



TL;DR:

  * It’s a little dated in art, humor, and content, but I still had a great time reading it: 3/5
  * If you liked _Assassination Classroom_ and want to draw a manga of your own someday, I might recc giving this a read. _Neuro_ is nothing like _Assassination Classroom_ in any way, but they were created by the same mangaka. It’s really cool to see how much Yūsei Matsui grew between series, and I think it’s encouraging to see that artists don’t just start out creating perfect content right off the bat. Just bc your art skills + story telling aren’t flawless doesn’t mean you need to wait until they are to start executing your concepts. Practice makes perfect as they say <3



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was such a blast checking out your reccs! There was such a wide range of stuff, most of which I’d never think to choose myself! Tried my hardest to give everything the effort it deserved, so hopefully these reviews were a little helpful :D <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 Manga reviews | 4 Game reviews | (Updated: 8/6/2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep things as concise as possible here, but if you ever wanna talk about these more, totally DM me :D <3
> 
> Rating Key:  
> 1/5: This was painful. Would not wish it on my worst enemy.  
> 2/5: Wouldn't recc, but don't regret reading  
> 3/5: Good for what it is. Would only recommend to a specific group. Room for improvement.  
> 4/5: Good! Would recommend if it’s your type of thing!  
> 5/5: Highly recommend. Is exactly what that type of content should be.

****

**Dorohedoro** (23 volumes/167 chapters/ complete)

Follows a dude with a cursed crocodile head as he eats dumplings and fights magic users with his best friend Nikaido while trying to discover his original identity (post apocalyptic urban grunge)

  * Rated M: for blood, murder, gore, nudity, etc. (not for young readers)
  * Tbh Idk what the plot was but the cool art and likeable characters definitely made up for it
  * Art: Hyperdetailed, post apocalyptic style. Q Hayashida draws *amazing* backgrounds. If you like that kind of stuff, every panel is *so* inspiring
  * Cons: There is some slightly distasteful humor and strange placement of fanservice, so that along with the awkwardly paced plot drops the rating a little



Anime: Season 1 of a cgi anime came out 2019 and it was quite interesting. The intro + outro songs are a complete bop (5/5) but the show is very hard to get into if you haven’t read the manga, so a lot of watchers were really confused: 3/5 (recc reading the manga first)

TL;DR:

  * Very cool + unique art style and worldbuilding. Grungy, mature, and nonsensical, yet maintains a somewhat light hearted tone in a dark world. Definitely not for everybody, but would recc to older readers who like their manga a little eccentric: 4/5
  * The fandom for this show draws a lot of cool art, highly recc checking it out <3



* * *

**Maken X Another** (The creator of _Dorohedoro’s_ Debut work) (3 Volumes/ 21 chapters/complete)

Follows a young girl as she discovers the true power behind a sword named the Maken which can supposedly heal mental illnesses (Manga rendition of the 1999 video game Maken X)

  * I’m not familiar with the source material, so I won’t judge on faithfulness
  * Atmosphere: Very 90’s/early 2000’s manga. (That strange grungy style with more action than plot and bizarre powers for the protag to Deus Ex Machina their way to victory)
  * Can’t quite put my finger on it, but I feel there’re some nationalistic undertones (Update: I just read the wiki for the source material (Maken X produced by Atlus) and whew, yeah my hunch was right)
  * This is the kind of plot that depends heavily on the reader caring about the characters, but unfortunately the pacing is too fast to really get us invested.



TL;DR

  * It’s not bad, it’s just old and hasn’t aged super well: 2/5
  * If you admire Q Hayashida’s work, maybe it’s worth a read just to look at the art and how her style has evolved, but otherwise, eh, it’s not super memorable tbh.



* * *

**Dai Dark** (By the creator of _Dorohedoro_ )

Q Hayashida’s current project which follows a boy who fights aliens in space. Very post-apocalpytic grunge aesthetics much like Dorohedoro but with a bit more sci-fi (12 chapters/In progress).

  * Rated M for murder, blood, gore, violence, nudity, etc. (Just like _Dorohedoro_ , the target audience is older readers for sure)
  * The art is top notch! Detailed background work and lineart really convey the sci-fi setting wonderfully
  * Hayashida tends to subvert gender roles/expectations in her work, and the character Shimada Death is a wonderful example of this



TL;DR

  * If you liked _Dorohedoro_ you’ll probably enjoy this a lot! There are only 12 chapters translated atm, but I’ll be following this series for sure as I’m a massive fan of the mangaka’s art style <3



* * *

**Karakuri Odette** (Creator of _Kamisama Kiss’_ debut work)

Slice of life about an android girl who goes to human school and learns about what it means to be human through the people she meets (6 Volumes/35 Chapters/Complete)

  * Quite cute and fluffy with a pinch of plot and some more serious underlying tones which are glossed over purposefully I think



TL;DR

  * Without the nostalgia glasses (I first read this in middle school), it’s pretty obvious there are some issues writing wise. There are a couple loose plot threads and the ending’s quite rushed, but it’s still an enjoyable read: 3/5
  * If you liked _Kamisama Kiss_ and see Julietta as an inspiration, I’d recc giving this a read. You’ll see how much she grew (esp art wise) between series!



* * *

****

**Your Turn to Die** (The manga)

A manga rendition of the popular rpg death game being released in sections (both the manga and source material are in progress) (7 chapters translated atm)

  * Not faithful to canon: Characters such as Keiji and Miley are quite obviously extremely out of character (which, in a game heavily reliant upon character relationships is distressing). Plot details were changed for seemingly no reason? (ex: Reko replacing Joe as the false alarm)
  * Art: It’s not the most visually appealing, and there are some anatomy issues, but that doesn’t play into my rating too much
  * Fanservice: The mangaka is a hentai artist, and while I don’t have anything against fanservice, there’s a time and a place for it—NOT during critical and serious story moments. 
    * The Nao crotch shot in chapter 7 during such a critical moment was a poor choice.
    * And ending ch7 with those panels of Kanna? Was that really necessary?



TL;DR

  * Weird energy. Yeah, I’m biased, but I don’t recc reading. If you’ve played the game, it’s not a faithful rendition. If you haven’t played the game, it’s not a good manga by itself either: 1/5
  * Probably will read the rest when it’s complete out of the foolish hope it gets better (bc I really like the game), but I’ve never felt this nauseous after reading a manga.
  * If you’re interested in the premise, totally give the game a shot! It’s free and really good so far!



* * *

**Mob Psycho 100** (By the creator of One Punch Man)

Follows a middle school esper as he makes friends, learns about emotions, fights some dudes, and possibly confesses to his crush? (Manga complete/Anime in progress)

Manga: (16 Volumes/101 Chapters/Complete)

  * Art: It’s so interesting ahaha. It’s like a doodly gag manga style that suddenly snaps to hyper-detailed for important fight panels. It takes a bit to get used to, but the art and dialogue bubble placement does improve as it goes on.
  * Atmosphere: Quite similar to _One Punch Man_ , there’s a slice of life vibe that occasionally explores combat scenes and more serious tones. _Mob Psycho_ is slightly more focused on exploring relationships and humanity which I’m a huge fan of ngl.



Anime: (2 Seasons/35 Episodes/Ongoing)

  * It’s a very good adaptation which fleshes out scenes and polishes the art.
  * The intros and outros maintain the lowbrow funky vibes of the manga, and they’re great <3



TL;DR:

  * If you enjoy gag manga, the source material is a fun read: Manga: 3/5
  * Otherwise, the anime is just a lot more polished and palatable to mainstream watchers. The animation is nice and scenes are fleshed out more: Anime: 5/5



* * *

**Kakegurui** (i.e. Kakegurui: Compulsive Gambler)

Yumeko Jabami, a girl who gets off on gambling, transfers to a prestigious and corrupt school where social status depends on a system of gambling and debt. Cue loads of funky high stakes games with fellow students! (13 Volumes/76 Chapters/In progress)

  * Quite a fun/light atmosphere! There’s defo strong mainstream appeal with the drama, fanservice, and fun plot premise (can see why it’s so popular)
  * Art: The switch to hyper-detailed depictions of emotion (despair, euphoria, etc.) during critical scenes is super fun!
  * Con: The tension in the air drags at times. There are scenes/games where the high stakes atmosphere is just not there. Not sure if it’s a writing/pacing issue, but it’s noticeable.



Anime: (2 Seasons/24 Episodes/Ongoing)

  * Haven’t had the chance to watch it, but from the AMV’s and clips I’ve seen, the animation quality does seem good!
  * The intro and outro songs are bops (really fitting)



TL;DR

  * A fun, adrenaline pumping series with various gambling games and fanservice. If you like most of the larger Shonen series, you’ll probably enjoy this : 4/5
  * The issue w/ back to back to back high danger situations is readers start to grow immune after a while. I’ll be interested to see how the plot develops to keep us invested.



* * *

**Tsuritama** (12 episodes/Complete)

A story about a boy, an alien, friends, and fishing. (Kind of slice of life, but also a little bit drama)

  * Incredibly unique. It takes a little patience to get into, but the plot quickly ramps up. The pacing and development for the first episodes is quite slow and purposefully so (there’s a little bit of Ghibli atmosphere).
  * Tackles some implicit issues such as illness, social anxiety, loss of loved ones, and difficult decisions while the soundtrack and animation maintain a pretty light atmosphere.
  * Pretty quirky for sure. Defo not mainstream material, but it’s not aiming to be
  * ((Won’t comment on the writing bc I actually didn’t have the chance to watch the last 2 episodes. Crunchyroll took the series down just as I was about to finish and I haven’t been able to find it anywhere else. Ahaha I’ll update this if I ever get to finish watching ^^;)



TL;DR:

  * Definitely a unique find. Pretty quirky and fun with a nice implications and a cool art style: 5/5
  * Issue is, I’m not sure you’ll be able to find it to watch it, sorry ^^;



* * *

**My Next Life as a Villainess: All Routes Lead to Doom** (i.e. Otome Game no Hametsu Flag shika nai Akuyaku Reijou ni Tensei shite shimatta)

A gal gets reincarnated into the world of her fav otome game (as the villain character), but somehow makes all the love interests (and girls) fall for her! (But she’s oblivious af and just focused on not meeting her doom)

Manga: (29 chapters translated/ In progress)

  * Fun Tidbit: The original source material is a Japanese web novel!
  * The art style is cute and round which really just sets the lighthearted atmosphere



Anime: (1 Season/12 Episodes (both sub + dub)/ In progress (S2 in 2021))

  * Fun, light hearted, and fluffy. Nothing too deep, it’s just a feel good show.
  * The casual rep is such a plus. Adore how natural it feels. It’s just explicitly stated both guys and gals canonically like her, and there’s nothing weird about it.



Light Novel: (official English translation!)

  * We’ve only read up to Volume 4, Chapter 2, but it’s good! Easily the best out of the few light novels I’ve read so far!



TL;DR:

  * Ngl, this is one of my fav Isekai’s. It’s just so wholesome and heartwarming while sprinkling in a little casual representation: 4/5
  * (We're team Maria for sure! The chemistry is just so cute!)



* * *

**Danshi Koukousei wa Kyou mo Onaka ga Suiteiru** (High School Boys Are Hungry Again Today)

A short and sweet slice of life about boys hanging out and cooking food (1 Volume/14 Chapters/ Complete)

  * Nothing too substantial, but it’s sweet
  * Atmosphere: feels like some instagrammer’s oc mini comic they posted on gumroad
  * Art: idk, something about it is just very cute and reminiscent of newer generation artists
  * Each chapter features a simple food recipe, and the plot’s just boys talking about life and eating



TL;DR:

  * If you like short little comics, this one’s cute, but defo not a ‘must read’: 3/5



* * *

****

**Abnormal-kei Joshi** (i.e. Abnormal Type Girls)

A harem type thing where the protag is a sociopath and all the girls who fall for him are a little (or a lot) mentally unstable (3 Volumes/15 Chapters/Hiatus?)

Rated M+: for mentions/depictions of gore, murder, rape, underage stuff, nudity, incest, etc.

  * Interesting concept in theory, feels weird in execution.
  * Our dude is an apathetic accessory to murder pretty much. He has a serial killer, a vampire, a stalker, a masochist, and his own sister enamored with him. All of the cast does pretty fucked up things on the regular with no repercussions. 
    * There’s nothing wrong with portraying shitty people/acts in fiction, but this borderline feels like romanticizing/normalizing issues like unhealthy obsessions + toxic behavior which,,,not great?
  * Vibes: If a self-insert dark fic became a manga, this is it. The protag has like no flaws, he’s portrayed as hyper intelligent and unfeeling, yet somehow ‘a good guy’
  * Plot: Feels like it’s overcompensating for mediocre (borderline poor) writing with fanservice and shock value panels.
  * Art: At least the art’s sketchy and charming. Mangaka draws clothing folds cool.



TL;DR:

  * Like a dark fic but in manga form. The writing leaves a lot to be desired, but the main reason I don’t recommend this is bc it’s on indefinite hiatus and I can’t tell if the plot is gonna get better: 2/5



* * *

**Hibi Chouchou** (12 Volumes/75 Chapters/Complete)

A super shy girl and a shy boy fall in love and slowly discover their voices (high school romance).

  * Very 2010s shoujo manga vibes: Sweet, romance-focused, and cute art-wise
  * A pinch of character development, but honestly, it’s mostly just awkward kids learning to navigate a relationship aha
  * Nothing too unique plot wise, but it’s VERY soft on the heart <3
  * If you liked this: _Choco Latte_ on Webtoon has a similar atmosphere



TL;DR:

  * Tooth-rottingly sweet fluff: 4/5
  * Younger romance readers will probably enjoy this a lot



* * *

**Obey Me! Shall We Date?** (i.e. Obey Me)

Synopsis: An anime style Otome game where you’re a human exchange student to hell, and you’re such hot stuff that you manage to seduce 7 demon brothers. (Mobile game/Free)

Plot + Writing: 

  * The writing’s what you’d expect from a typical otome game: The brothers are written alright and it’s nice to see how they interact with one another. They don’t have too much character depth, but that’s typical.
  * Con: the writers don’t know how to end a story. They write pretty good buildup and development, but the last 4 chapters were super rushed. I remember being so confused as a bunch of things from the buildup were never mentioned again, and the entire plot resolved itself in seemingly ½ a chapter. 
    * (Was also NOT a fan of the plot twist)
    * Season 2 of the story is being released atm, plot shows no sign of improving ^^;



Gameplay:

  * It’s not a rhythm game. It is a gacha game however.
  * Gameplay is OM’s strongest point. The art’s cute, the 3D models don’t look awkward, and the app runs pretty smoothly usually.
  * Most importantly for me: it’s low stress compared to something like _Mystic Messenger_. None of your choices matter, there are no bad ends, and even though there are microtransactions, you can still play without buying anything.
  * Sar tip: save your Devil Points (premium currency) for the Level Up Bundles (which contain 5 Nightmare Vouchers) to get as many gacha pull opportunities as possible. (If you ever want more in depth game tips, feel free to hit me up)
  * For reference: There are 20 chapters in Season 1 of the story, and it took me a month and a half of casual daily play to get through them. (Season 2 of the story is being released in chapters rn)



General Notes:

  * My #1 critique is: the Romance feels forced. If you’ve played, you’ll probably understand what I mean when I say MC feels more like a family member/little sister than a romantic prospect. (But if it was platonic it wouldn’t be able to attract such a huge fanbase of teenage girls (which you can clearly tell is the target audience))



TL;DR:

  * Writing could be better, but gameplay is low stress and pretty enjoyable for casual players: 4/5
  * Avoid OM if you get pressed over gacha games. (Very pay-to-win), but if you don’t really care about getting the new Ultra Rare card every event, you’ll be fine.
  * Overall, nothing too special, but if you need a little motivation getting up in the mornings, this could help with that.



* * *

****

**Butterfly Soup**

Synopsis: A visual novel about 4 Asian American gals growing up in the U.S. (oh, and love!)

Rating: T+ (some unfiltered humor, so if you’re not down for that, maybe skip this one)

  * Points for healthy LGBT+ AND semi-realistic POC representation
  * NOT fluff. Although the art is very cutesy, there’s a comedic air, and the romance is adorable, this game covers some pretty serious topics. Issues of homophobia/transphobia and toxic Asian parent culture are discussed with unflinching bluntness. If you’re not in a good mental place, please hold off because things will definitely hit a little close to home.
  * Atmosphere: Playing this feels like…growing pains. It’s a little awkward at times, a little scary at times, and a little unrealistically exaggerated at times (similar to boisterous kid fantasies), but you really do get the sense that the characters are strong in their own ways.



TL;DR

  * Interesting balance between humor and seriousness, made me stifle a laugh a couple times and prompted a long reflection session afterwards: 4/5
  * LGBT+ & POC representation
  * If you’re Asian/Asian American and interested, I might recc checking this out when you’re in a good mental place. (Though I get the feeling the target audience is high schoolers, older players will probably gain more from the experience)
  * itch.io page: [here](https://brianna-lei.itch.io/butterfly-soup)



* * *

**Syrup and the Ultimate Sweet**

Synopsis: One day, the town’s candy alchemist discovers a golem who wants to be her friend (Short Multi-route Visual Novel)

  * Art: Super cutesy and fitting for the lighthearted theme and atmosphere
  * Unfortunately, this is one of those games where the multi-route structure detracts a bit from the general mood and message. Several choices felt like a shot in the dark, and repeating important scenes weakened their power after the 2nd,3rd,4th,5th time seeing them. It feels as if this would’ve been more impactful as a single timeline visual novel.



Tl;DR:

  * A cute little game which gently incorporates some LGBT+ rep: 3/5
  * This is one of those niche games where if manly played it, I’d watch his playthough but wouldn’t bother playing it myself. Like, it wasn’t bad by any means, but it just wasn’t that impactful if ya get me.
  * A nice quick one-time play sort of game (If you suffer from insomnia, this might be a welcome distraction for a night)
  * itch.io page: [here](https://nomnomnami.itch.io/syrup-and-the-ultimate-sweet)



* * *

**If Found**

An interactive visual novel about coming out, shaken relationships, and finding oneself. Follows our mtf protag through an extremely difficult part of her life.

  * The indie aesthetic is wonderful. The symbolic gameplay method (erasing) adds to a powerful yet haunting atmosphere. Pacing is purposefully quite slow.
  * Though it’s hopeful, I definitely wouldn’t classify this as fluff. It covers some very difficult topics and duly deserves a trigger warning for misgendering and unacceptance among other things.
  * Took off one star for accessibility, relatability, and writing pitfalls combined, but this is still a solid work.



TL;DR:

  * A unique atmosphere and gameplay mechanic, a sketchy yet soothing art style, and a dose of unflinching representation: 4/5
  * Felt a bit like a piece of art, a memoir of sorts. Not something that’ll ever be mainstream, but impactful nonetheless.
  * Steam page: [here](https://store.steampowered.com/app/1041920/If_Found/)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're low key starved for representation, so if you have any reccs, feel free to throw them our way <3
> 
> ("My Next Life as a Villainess" has got to be our fav of this batch. Wasn't expecting much but it was really good. Hope the next seasons are just as amazing :)


	3. (Isekai Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 Isekai Reviews (Posted 8/20/20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep things as concise as possible here, but if you ever wanna talk about these more, totally DM me :D <3
> 
> Rating Key:  
> 1/5: This was painful. Wouldn't wish upon my enemy.  
> 2/5: Wouldn't recc, but don't regret reading  
> 3/5: Good for what it is. Would only recommend to a specific group. Room for improvement.  
> 4/5: Good! Would recommend if it’s your type of thing!  
> 5/5: Highly recommend. Is exactly what that type of content should be.

**Jishou Akuyaku Reijou na Konyakusha no Kansatsu Kiroku** (i.e. An Observation Record of my Fiancée - A Self-Proclaimed Villainess)

From the pov of the crown prince who’s fiancée claims she’s been reincarnated into an otome game to be the villainess (22 Chapters/ In Progress)

  * Pretty typical romance story with a touch of Isekai for a more unique plot. The premise is quite charming, and we smiled a bunch while reading
  * Cons: Ngl, disappointed with the writing for the baddies. Very “Rawr, I’m an unlikeable character with no positive traits at all!” Felt a little forced. 
    * The fiancé is charming enough as is! No need to make her rival the epitome of stuck up for us to cheer for the romance!



Light Novel: (19 Chapters/Complete): 2/5

  * Got hooked and decided to read the source material to see the ending since it’s completed.
  * Not sure if it’s bc this is the first light novel I’ve ever read (or bc it was translated), but it was difficult to get into. Felt like a fanfic, but drier and unnecessarily verbose.
  * The writing…doesn’t get better. (Have hope that they’ll patch it up a bit in the manga adaptation though)



#1 Critique: A unique premise + good characterization on the protags. Unfortunately falls back on tropes (which it didn’t need).

TL;DR:

  * Went searching for fluffy Isekai’s after liking _My Next Life as a Villainess_ so much. Still prefer that one to this, but the manga adaptation so far is quite cute!: 4/5
  * Villain was very 1D and flat, but the narrator has nice characterization.
  * A feel-good read! (If you like a pinch o pining in your romance stories, this has that too ;)



* * *

**Botsuraku Yotei Nanode, Kajishokunin wo Mezasu** (Expecting to Fall into Ruin, I Aim to Become a Blacksmith)

A dude reincarnates into an otome game, but as the destined husband of the villainess. The series follows him as he attends school, makes friends, and tries to subvert his fate (23 Chapters Translated/In Progress).

  * Had high hopes but it ended up being a generic romance, op main character, Isekai. We couldn’t even get into the fluff bc the main character is just not very likeable 
    * Kinda had the atmosphere of _Wise Man’s Grandchild_ but…the MC is more pervy
  * Man idk how to say this, but traps, perverts, slapstick, and making fun of fat people does not = humor. Like…if you have to rely on that, that’s weak sauce :/
  * Didn’t bother checking out the source material (Light novel) bc, we lost interest halfway through



TL;DR:

  * Pretty average trashy Isekai. The humor falls flat for me so I don’t think it was worth the time to read. Just eh: 2/5
  * Dropping this series bc it’s just not well written or impactful



* * *

**E? Heibon Desu yo??** (Huh? Everything Is Normal Here You See??)

A girl is reincarnated as the daughter of a poor noble family. Follow her as she uses knowledge from her previous life to help her friends and family! (3 Volumes/18 Chapters/Complete)

  * Hella adorable art and atmosphere! No romance, just pure sweetness.
  * The ending was a tad rushed, but other than that, just some chicken noodle soup for the soul <3



TL;DR:

  * Super wholesome! Only gripe? Wish it was longer aha: 4/5



* * *

**Maid kara Haha ni Narimashita** (i.e. From Maid to Mother)

A girl reincarnated after her accidental death becomes a maid (a pretty darn good one too). Then one day, she’s asked to act as a mother for the adopted daughter of a powerful magician (6 Volumes/44 Chapters/In Progress)

  * Fluff/Romance
  * The story follows royal maid Lily as she forms a family with the magician (love interest) and his adopted daughter. It’s quite sweet so far!
  * Con: Was ready to slap 5 stars on this for the premise alone but writing drags a bit. Pacing is slowed down by repetitions of the same conversations over and over w/ different wording? 
    * Could use some editing/condensing if this ever gets animated
  * Source material: the light novel isn’t fully translated to English yet, but from what I could see, the manga is a faithful adaptation (maybe even too faithful)



TL;DR:

  * Heartwarming premise, cute art, and sweet fluff. Pacing is a little slow, but enjoyable nonetheless: 4/5



* * *

**Overlord**

An avid player of a popular MMRPG game which shuts down finds himself in the actual world of the game! He discovers the NPCs his guildmates created have gained sentience and sworn loyalty to serve him. What next? Take over the world obviously! (Isekai/Ecchi) (Rated M)

Manga: (56 Chapters Scanslated/In Progress): 3/5

  * Pretty much common consensus among reviewers that the manga is super rushed. It’s paced even quicker than the anime. The plot is a little complex, and ya kinda just get lost when everything happens so quickly ^^;



Anime: (3 Seasons/Ongoing): 3/5

  * Pretty identical to the manga.
  * Whew…the cgi in S3 leaves something to be desired



Light Novel: (14 Volumes/Ongoing) 5/5

  * Everyone kept saying the source material was better, so we gave it a shot. It’s good AF.
  * There’s a lot translated and we read up to volume 6! This series is licensed, so I’d love to get my hands on the official translations before reading the rest. But, wow.
  * Incredible world building and character development. Ainz’s struggles are really written well and he has a lot more personality in the LN than the manga + anime.
  * Just overall, pretty incredible stuff.



TL;DR:

  * The manga and anime are pretty standard fare: 3/5
  * HIGHLY recommend the light novels if you’d like to invest in the world and characters. Incredibly detailed writing, serious character development, and in-depth explanation of world mechanics. Super intriguing dark themes for a deeper reading session. Can defo see why this is so popular: 5/5



* * *

**Yandere-kei Otomege no Sekai ni Tensei shite shimatta you desu** (i.e. It Seems Like I Got Reincarnated Into The World of a Yandere Otome Game)

A girl gets reincarnated as the fiancé of a love interest in an otome game where everyone is yandere for the heroine. By interfering in some events, she changes fate! (4 Volumes/30 Chapters Translated/Ongoing)

  * Fluff/Romance
  * Despite the title, it’s pretty low key and soft on the heart
  * So far they don’t really seem yandere, just possessive (which is a pro for me, but just know what to expect ^^;)



Source Material:

  * (I’ve read to Volume 4) Wasn’t expecting much, but woah?! Pretty good writing.



TL;DR:

  * Cute and soft, nothing too special, but sometimes you just need the fluff: 4/5



* * *

**The Daughter of the Albert House Wishes for Ruin** (i.e. Albert-ke no Reijou wa Botsuraku wo Goshomou desu)

A girl is reincarnated into an otome game as the villainess, so she decides to embrace her fate! (Except it doesn’t really work out and she just comes across as tsundere) (2 Volumes/ 7 Chapters Translated/In Progress)

TL;DR:

  * Cute but pretty average so far. Aren’t enough chapters to be a recc yet: 3/5



* * *

**The Reincarnated Princess Strikes Down Flags Today as Well** (Tensei Oujo wa Kyou mo Hata wo Tatakioru)

A girl is reincarnated as the villainess of a shitty otome game where all the love interests are trash so she decides to romance a side character. (Except her kind influence makes the love interests not as awful and they start to fall for her!) (3 Volumes/ (2 Volumes/13 Chapters Translated)/ Ongoing)

  * The art is ADORABLE!? We’re weak for it
  * Fluffy + Cute (Romance I think?)
  * Source Material: There’s apparently 205 light novel chapters??? Holy moly-
  * Con: Was enjoying it a lot but we started to get weird vibes. Decided to check out reviews on the source material and yeah. There’s a large age gap between the MC and love interest to the point where it’s noticeably weird. Not personally my thing.



TL;DR:

  * Super cute!
  * Without the romance this’d be an easy 4, maybe even 5, but the lolicon implications really knock this down to a 2/5 for me.
  * Dropping this series due to the source material



* * *

**The Villainess Wants to Marry a Commoner!!** (i.e. Akuyaku Reijou wa, Shoumin ni Totsugitai!!)

A girl gets reincarnated into an otome game and finally gets the chance to romance her favorite boy, a side character! (3 Volumes/ 9 Chapters/ Ongoing)

  * Heartwarming fluff
  * Not the biggest fan of the 4th wall break-esque discussion of game stats, but it’s not glaring enough to be a con
  * Web Novel: There’re 131 chapters in the source material?! Can’t wait for this to be licensed or translated so I can check it out!



TL;DR:

  * Bruh this is so fluffy it should be illegal: 4/5
  * Not quite 5 stars yet, but it has potential for sure! <3



* * *

**The Result of Being Reincarnated Is Having a Master-Servant Relationship with the Yandere Love Interest** (i.e. Tensei Shite Yandere Kouryaku Taishou Kara to Shujuu Kankei ni Natta Kekka)

Multiple people are reincarnated into the world of a yandere otome game after their deaths including the villainess, Cecil, whose servant falls in love with her in this timeline. (1 Volume/11 Chapters/ Ongoing)

  * Overly dramatic
  * Highly possessive love interest
  * Not PC: Why is the “comedy” in so many manga still essentially harassment? Like c’mon guys…we’ve progressed passed the need to fetishize wlw for humor…it’s 2020…
  * Despite everything, the protag and love interest are still pretty endearing



TL;DR:

  * The first few chapters were a promising start, but the story quickly fell back to clichés and drama. Listen, we just wanted some fluff…: 2/5
  * Will give it a second shot when complete



* * *

**Death Is the Only Ending for the Villainess**

A webcomic about a girl who wakes up one day as the wretched villainess of an otome game. Treated terribly by family and servants, she’s determined to find a way to survive (33 Chapters/ 24 Translated/ Ongoing) (Rated T+ for violence)

  * Drama (Dark Themes)
  * WOW. Wasn’t expecting much, but this is good af? The art is gorgeous too!
  * Our MC has some serious flaws, but that makes the story a lot more realistic.
  * Furthermore, the character development and lore is quite unique. A very interesting premise and nice tense atmosphere to match.



Source Material: (231 Chapters/ Complete)

  * I’ve read up to Ch49, and we’re straight up hooked. This is extremely well written for a light novel. Crossing our fingers for an official English translation so we can binge the rest.



TL;DR:

  * If you like drama and more high stakes plots, highly recc checking this out. So far, easily 5/5



* * *

**Kenja no Deshi wo Nanoru Kenja** (i.e. She Professed Herself Pupil of the Wise Man)

A dude wakes up in his favorite rpg game, but in the body of a little girl instead of his usual old man avatar (40 Chapters Translated/Ongoing)

  * Isekai/Lolicon
  * Low key feel like it doesn’t deserve the “Humor” tag if all the comedy is underage sexual jokes, but maybe that’s just me
  * Art is quite nice in some panels, big fan of the fantasy creatures
  * Atmosphere: Kinda reminiscent of _Is it Wrong To Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?_ with that odd fantasy-fanservice thing
  * Source Material: (11 Volumes/Not fully translated)



TL;DR:

  * Pretty cute, probably objectively a 3 or 4, but the Lolicon stuff just screams trashiness (subjectively it’s a 1/5 for me)



* * *

**Kenja no Mago** (i.e. Wise Man's Grandchild)

A dude’s reincarnated into a fantasy world and adopted by an old man. After becoming hella op in magic, Shin is sent off to school, but he was never taught common sense! Antics ensue.

Manga: (51 Chapters Translated/Ongoing)

  * Wanna point out real quick that the premise is flawed. Shin was an office worker in his previous life (probably early 20s) and since he retained all his memories, he shouldn’t lack common sense at all. 
    * (Ex: He doesn’t know how shopping works, but he should since he must’ve purchased things in his previous life)
  * Since the premise is that the protag is innocent and kinda oblivious, the series has a naïve atmosphere and the fanservice feels out of place.



Anime: (12 Episodes)

  * Pretty average, it’s on crunchyroll atm



Source Material: (137 Chapters/ Not Fully Translated)

TL;DR:

  * Reading the reviews of this series, I learned the term “egowank” and that sums it up pretty well ahaha. Basically op MC flexing on everyone: 3/5
  * Dropping the series bc we got bored



* * *

**Koushaku Reijou no Tashinami** (i.e. Accomplishments of the Duke's Daughter)

A girl reincarnated as the ‘villainess’ remembers her past life at the point of her downfall and turns her attention to helping the people of her family’s fief (7 Volumes/ 54 Chapters/Ongoing)

  * Drama/Royalty
  * Briefly touches themes of governing like banking, social etiquette, and economics
  * MC has a bit of savior complex but it’s not terrible
  * Overall a fun read!



Web Novel: (265 Chapters/Complete)

  * Ngl, the characters just didn’t hook us enough to make us want to read the source material, but it’s complete if you’re interested in reading it :D



TL;DR:

  * A good baseline for Royalty drama isekais. Pretty standard but well written and doesn’t fall into the usual pitfalls: 4/5
  * It's just a little technical and dry at times, so it's a bit of an investment to get into the details of the politics and economy.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably overdosed on Isekai. Was fun though.  
> -"Death Is the Only Ending for the Villainess" is easily my fav outta this batch. The atmosphere is just so intriguing!
> 
> ((Tried to include both objective and subjective ratings on the works with wierd undertones because I know some people aren't bothered by it. That stuff's just personally not my cup of tea. Sorry, we'll do better to check content warnings in the future to avoid works like that)


	4. (Podcast Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 Podcast Reviews | (Posted: 9/28/2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep things as concise as possible here, but if you ever wanna talk about these more, totally DM me :D <3
> 
> Rating Key:  
> 1/5: This was painful. Would not wish it on my worst enemy.  
> 2/5: Wouldn't recc, but don't regret listening (i.e. not worth your time)  
> 3/5: Good for what it is. Would only recommend to a specific group. Room for improvement.  
> 4/5: Good! Would recommend if it’s your type of thing!  
> 5/5: Highly recommend. Is exactly what that type of content should be.

**Wolf 359** (61 Episodes/ Complete)

Follow Doug Eiffel, the communications officer of the Hephaestus Research Station, as he messes around and uncovers strange things during the station’s orbit around red dwarf Wolf 359.

  * CW: horror, deep space spooks
  * Atmosphere: wonderfully chilling. (I’m terrified of deep space, so this podcast still haunts me even though I finished it 2 years ago)
  * Characters: Likeable and pretty well developed. The main character provides some well needed comedic relief, but you get quite attached to everyone



TL;DR:

  * Classic deep space horror podcast with solid scene setting and atmosphere: 4/5



* * *

**The Bright Sessions** (64 Episodes/ Complete)

Dr. Bright, a therapist for atypicals (humans with special abilities), records a log of her patient sessions.

  * CW: quite serious content involving ptsd, mental health, trauma, etc.
  * Atmosphere: Due to the heavy content, it can be a little oppressive/stressful to listen to at times, but it fits the gravity of the situation well
  * Characters: Pretty average. Due to the amount of characters, some of them are a tad under-developed, but most are alright.



TL;DR:

  * Does what it sets out to do well: 4/5
  * Not super lighthearted, but interesting concept



* * *

**Welcome to Night Vale** (i.e. WTNV) (174 Episodes/ Ongoing)

Radio host Cecil covers the strange, everyday events of a little town in the middle of the desert.

  * It’s supposed to be horror I think(?), but Cecil’s voice is so smooth and satisfying that it’s not scary at all aha. (It’s more existential horror slice of life?)
  * Story pacing is slow, but this ain’t a podcast you listen to for the story. It’s more like…a companion podcast? Something you listen to for a voice when you find yourself alone.
  * Production quality is top notch



TL;DR:

  * An absolute classic for a reason. Quirky concepts, rich worldbuilding, and fun characters: 5/5



* * *

**The Adventure Zone** (i.e. TAZ) (the feed contains several different stories)

Balance: (69 Episodes/ Complete):

Magnus, Taako, and Merle (morally questionable heroes) set off on wacky adventures and soon discover themselves in the middle of something bigger.

  * It’s DnD…but like…without the semantics and stuff (they're lax on the game rules)
  * Atmosphere: pretty lighthearted most of the time. Lots of banter
  * It’s a classic. Interesting personalities playing memorable characters: 5/5



Amnesty: (36 Episodes/ Complete):

Monsters begin turning up in the rural town of Kepler, West Virginia where a motley group of citizens take up the mantle of monster hunting to protect their friends and family.

  * The game is Monster of the Week which is…interesting? Tbh, the McElroys didn’t quite get a grasp of the game and neither did most listeners. The game rules just felt a little intrusive/ disruptive of the narrative
  * Characters have potential, but the writing is missing a little something to make it memorable. Pacing drags for most of the series but somehow rushes the ending.
  * Atmosphere: reminiscent of those cryptid hunting shows which is kinda fun
  * If you like the McElroys, it might be worth a listen: 3/5



Graduation: (24 Episodes/ Ongoing):

3 students enroll in the sidekick branch of a hero and villain school only to soon find themselves wrapped up in a bigger conspiracy.

  * You can tell it’s Travis’ first time DMing from his hesitations and pauses, but he’s working on it aha. Proud of him <3
  * Atmosphere: Feels like it would be heavy if it was played by any other party. They kinda just joke and mess around between serious scenes
  * It’s alright so far. Could take it or leave it, but it has potential: 3/5



* * *

**High Rollers: Aerois** (85 Episodes/ Ongoing)

Join a group of adventurers brought together by fate as they travel across a world of floating islands and magic, soon discovering their planet threatened by cosmic dangers. (liveplay DnD)

  * The sheer amount of time this party takes to decide on a course of action can be infuriating at times, but that’s really the only con
  * Worldbuilding and scene setting are wonderful. The DM (Mark) is fantastic at making sure things stay fresh and balanced. He also makes a point to include some representation and it’s fun.
  * The video livestreams are available to watch on youtube. They're really fun if you wanna get to know the cast more. They always joke around in the intro which gets cut out of the cleaned up podcasts. 
    * (Also, if you watch the Halloween episodes, you can see Mark in drag (which he rocks))



TL;DR:

  * A pretty great DnD adventure. Looking forward to seeing where the plot goes: 4/5



* * *

**The Magnus Archives** (i.e. TMA) (180 Episodes/ Ongoing)

The archivist of The Magnus Institute, Jonathan Sims, reads and tape-records written accounts of supernatural encounters submitted by everyday people as he attempts to organize the mess of files left behind by the previous occupant of his position.

  * CW: various fears such as arachnophobia, trypophobia, parasites, claustrophobia, death, etc.
  * The writing is. Fantastic. Wow. What begins as an anthology of seemingly unrelated cases quickly evolves into a rich world of lore.
  * Atmosphere: It’s defo spooky at times, but I think you’ll find that only specific episodes really raise googlebumps (varies from listener to listener)



TL;DR:

  * Highly recommend this one if you like horror. It’s good af and currently on its last season: 5/5



* * *

**Attention HellMart Shoppers!** (20 Episodes/ 25 Mini Episodes/ Season 2 on Hiatus*)

A felon finds himself in a work-release program at HellMart, a strange store (built over cursed land over the gates of hell) which stocks myriad bizarre items.

  * CW: Adult humor, WWII jokes, pregnancy
  * If you like _Clone High_ or Adult Swim stuff, you’ll probably enjoy this!
  * There are defo some clever writing points despite the fact it’s mostly written for humor
  * The voices can be a little much at times, but it's bearable
  * *Season 2 was scheduled for November 2019, but it’s not out yet



TL;DR:

  * A solidly amusing short podcast. Kinda trashy, but a good time: 3/5



* * *

**Roomate from Hell** (23 Episodes/ Season 2 on Hiatus*)

A girl moves in with a new roommate who turns out to be a powerful demon from hell. Hijinks ensue.

  * *Season 2 was scheduled for Summer 2020, but it’s not out yet
  * Atmosphere: It reminds me of the NBC pilot “[Imaginary Friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7KwVy94GSM&ab_channel=NBC).” An interesting idea for a comedy which was never greenlit because it was just…dry? The main character wasn’t relatable or likeable, and so it just wasn’t engaging. All those critiques apply to this podcast as well.



TL;DR:

  * Concept has potential, but with an unlikeable main character, it falls into the ‘dry attempt at adult humor’ category which just isn’t my cup of tea: 2/5



* * *

**Stellar Firma** (50 Episodes/ Ongoing)

David7, a clone, tries to play their role as the assistant of a planet designer. But it turns out their alcoholic boss is terrible at his job and every week brings the fresh threat of David7 being ‘recycled.’

  * If you like _Rick and Morty_ , you’ll probably enjoy this. It’s more toned down, but the main characters have a similar dynamic
  * Fair warning: if the level of stuttering and odd sounds in _Rick in Morty_ bothers you, there’s a lot of stammering in this podcast. No excessive burping, but a lot of repeating of word parts which might get on your nerves on a bad day. Some of the voices can be a little much at times, but it's bearable.



TL;DR:

  * A pretty fun sci-fi based comedy which is partially stand up banter: 4/5
  * Defo interested in seeing where the story is going. For sure following the next seasons



* * *

**Burst** (10 Episodes/ Complete)

Join the young entrepreneur of a bubble tea shop (in space) and her staff as they set up business and maybe fight capitalism?

  * Aliens? Check. Weed Brownies? Check. Social commentary? Check.
  * It’s a small production and you can kinda tell from the stiff voice acting for Gia at the beginning, but it gets better.



TL;DR:

  * A fun, pretty feel good show. Short episodes and length make for a good one day listening experience: 3/5
  * Kinda wish it were longer, the dynamic between the characters was sweet <3



* * *

**Ain’t Slayed Nobody** (9 Episodes/ Ongoing)

(Y’all of Cthulu is the main story on the feed, so I’ll talk about that one) Welcome to the wild west, but this time with eldritch gods and insanity?

  * This is the first Call of Cthulu game I’ve listened to, so I have no idea what to expect, but it’s interesting so far. (Incorporates the _Down Darker Trails_ extension)
  * Atmosphere: Kinda a downer. It’s like…a doomed Old West kinda vibe. There is some banter, but I kinda expect everyone to die horrible deaths from sepsis and rusty nails, the like. The listener defo feels as in-the-dark about everything as the players which is fun but also spooky!
  * Characters: they’re alright! Since some of them sound similar, it can be difficult to tell speaking voices apart at times.



TL;DR:

  * Interesting Old West atmosphere! The players kinda just do whatever they want which is pretty funny. Target audience is probably older listeners (20s-30s): 3/5



* * *

**The Strange Case of Starship Iris** (10 Episodes/ Season 2 coming 2022)

A not so great Republic, the sole survivor of a spaceship freak accident, and listening ears: follow the progression of a strange case catalyzed by Starship Iris.

  * If you liked Wolf 359, you might like this!
  * The spook factor is less than Wolf 359, but still pretty spooky. There’s some humor to balance the mood a little
  * Characters: Though it can be difficult at times to tell the main characters apart as some of them have similar voices, the characters themselves are very interesting—pretty well developed and likeable!
  * There’d defo some social commentary in the writing, and that grounds it well with current events.



TL;DR:

  * If you enjoy deep space stuff, this one’s worth a shot!: 4/5



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All of these contain overarching story arcs and representation)
> 
> Feel like podcasts are slept on, they defo deserve more popularity since you can put them on in the bg and do other things at the same time! I listen to them on my phone and the app I use has a download feature, so I can have something to listen to during commutes without using data :D <3


	5. (Podcast Edition 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 Podcast Reviews | (Posted: 12/2/2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep things as concise as possible here, but if you ever wanna talk about these more, totally DM me :D <3
> 
> Rating Key:  
> 1/5: This was painful. Would not wish it on my worst enemy.  
> 2/5: Wouldn't recc, but don't regret listening (i.e. not worth your time)  
> 3/5: Good for what it is. Would only recommend to a specific group. Room for improvement.  
> 4/5: Would recommend! A solid addition to the genre.  
> 5/5: Highly recommend. Is exactly what that type of content should be.

**The Penumbra Podcast** (3 Seasons/ 80 Episodes/ Ongoing)

Follow private eye Juno Steel as he solves strange and dangerous cases in Hyperion city. Then, enter a fantasy world where many paths intertwine and relationships are redefined. These two main tales are told on the same podcast feed along with a few short one-shots.

  * Some of the voice acting in _The Second Citadel_ is a little grating at times, but the story is great enough that it’s worth sitting through. Also, the relationships between characters are super interesting. This one has a dark low-fantasy atmosphere. 
    * If you’re sensitive to misgendering, I’d recc reading the content warnings on Second Citadel episodes in Season 3.
  * _Juno Steel_ ’s story is absolutely incredible. The grungy detective vibes mix so well with hyper-advanced civilization somehow. It’s hella unique and the representation is awesome.



TL;DR:

  * Easy 5/5. Great storytelling. Compelling Characters. Some of the most natural representation I’ve ever come across. Highly recommend the Juno Steel story line.
  * _The Second Citadel_ story line has a different atmosphere for sure, but the plot is defo ramping up, and it’s pretty enjoyable as well.
  * It’s great that the two stories have very different tones because _Juno Steel_ gets kinda dark sometimes and it’s nice to have a breather between angst.



* * *

**Oblivity** (6 Episodes/ Season 2 was scheduled for 2020)

After years of fighting in space wars, Commander Falconer is reassigned to a remote outpost on Pluto to oversee a zany and dysfunctional research team.

  * Wasn’t expecting much, but the characters are pretty likeable and amusing
  * Despite the research station’s remote, icy location, the atmosphere is light from the cast’s wacky interactions :)



TL;DR:

  * A pretty lighthearted and chill addition to the ‘shenanigans in space’ genre: 4/5
  * Nothing too substantial, but it was a good time, and it’s short, so not a big commitment.



* * *

**Dungeons and Daddies** (47 Episodes/ Ongoing)

Four dads and their sons are teleported into the Forgotten Realms and slowly discover the flaws in their relationships while fighting for a way back home.

  * Cannot stress enough that this is _not_ a light podcast to listen to if you have parental issues. Originally thought this was a comedy because of the concept, description, and tone, but it quickly started getting into some pretty heavy stuff.
  * Trigger warning: Men Yelling. A few of the characters tend to get into frequent shouting matches which is flinch inducing (esp. if you deal w/ that irl, please use discretion)
  * Questionable morality during serious moments: The first half of the podcast is super painful to listen to. Jokes are cracked during poorly timed moments in an attempt to lighten the mood(?) or ‘be funny’ and it’s just distasteful. I think it’s intentional to show the dads aren’t great people? Not sure, but it’s just uncomfortable. Feel like the concept could’ve been executed more tactfully.
  * That said, it definitely gets better in recent episodes. Was originally convinced I would drop the series after this review, but decided to keep following it as the writing has improved. I have hope that it will continue to do so. Would not listen to this on a low day, but other than that, it’s now handle-able.



TL;DR:

  * This is another attempt at the ‘bad parents try to redeem themselves to their borderline traumatized kids’ concept. I’ve never seen the concept done well, so, I’m hesitant to rate this prematurely. (It’s maybe a 3 but I really don’t recommend it atm)
  * When the podcast is completed, I’ll see where the story goes and come back and rate it.



* * *

**Oz 9** (50 Episodes/ Ongoing)

A corrupt organization launches a bunch of borderline dysfunctional ships carrying thousands of stasis pods on a journey to hopefully find new, livable planets. Only problem? They were never meant to reach their destination. Follow a comedically incompetent crew as they attempt to get some grasp on their ridiculous situation.

  * Fun characters and story.
  * Another fantastic entry in the ‘shenanigans in space’ genre



TL;DR:

  * Pretty lighthearted and fun. Kinda zany: 4/5



* * *

**Not Another DnD Podcast** (i.e. NADDPOD)

Campaign 1 (100 Episodes/ Complete)

Follow Hardwon Surefoot, Moonshine Cybin, and Beverly Toegold as they journey across the land and forge a connection that spans planes.

  * Cast: Emily, Caldwell, and Jake have the absolute best chemistry as a group of players that I’ve ever seen. They’re just so in-character and get along so well that the entire podcast is saturated with the feeling of a good time. 
    * With DnD, it’s the players that make or break the podcast, and this cast along with Murph as the DM is probably my favorite out of all the DnD podcasts I’ve listened to.
  * Characters: It defo helps that the characters they play mesh off of each other wonderfully. The found family vibes are popping. Even their personalities put together seem to make for a well rounded party.
  * AND the math is edited out? Hell yeahhh



TL:DR:

  * If you’re fine with a little adult humor, I cannot recommend this enough. The cast has unparalleled chemistry, their characters are fantastic, and the story is great too: 5/5



Trinyvale (22 Episodes/ Complete)

In a world of pastel crystals, horniness, and magic running wild, three roommates make a little dough.

  * Caldwell’s the DM for this story and it’s super amusing to see the world he creates vs the standard DnD world aha. It’s a lot more zany
  * Once again, big fan of the chemistry between the characters. They’re super different from Campaign 1’s characters, but still super fun!



TL;DR:

  * Another great adventure on the feed. Again, it’s just a good time: 4/5



The Mavrus Chronicles (7 Episodes/ Complete)

  * This is an extra little side story to Campaign 1 which is alright but not required for understanding: 3/5



Eldermourne (6 Episodes/ Ongoing)

Follow our cast as they venture into a grungy dark fantasy world rife with strange will o’ wisps and mysterious gods.

  * A VERY different vibe from Campaign 1, but it’s already off to a great start.
  * Have I mentioned how much I love this cast yet? Lemme say it again, they’re great.
  * Won’t rate yet as the campaign is just starting, but I have a feeling it’s going to be awesome.



* * *

**Moonbase Theta Out** (3 seasons/ 37 Episodes/ Ongoing)

The communications officer of Moonbase Theta records messages to their overseers as the last of the moon bases prepares to shut down.

  * Interesting concept, heavy content.
  * Covers topics of mental health, death, depression, LGBT+ struggles, PTSD, and drug use parallels. There is also quite a bit of yelling in later episodes. Listener discretion is advised.
  * Somehow this gives me similar vibes to _Fahrenheit 451_. Perhaps it’s not as extreme, but dystopian overlords do play a part in the story. There’s also some social commentary on capitalism, but I digress.



TL;DR:

  * Reminiscent of those dystopian young adult novels, but in space. The concept may not be new, but it’s the first time I’ve seen it in audio form. It may be difficult to write in as much depth as a novel due to the short episode format. Interested to see where it goes: 3/5
  * This is not a light podcast. Make sure you’re in a good mental place before listening.



* * *

**The Monster Hunters** (20 Episodes/ Incomplete)

A pair of hunters, one brawn, one brains, team up to take down monsters that threaten London. *Cue dramatic Bond music* (Action/Comedy)

  * The NPCs all sound similar and have similar personalities, so they blend together. Unlike other shows where I can remember a lot of side characters, that’s not the case here. They’re just not memorable.
  * The historical sexism is a little much. Yes, people used to be more blatantly sexist, but it’s applied a little thick here. 90% of the female characters are femme fatales, and so much time is spent emphasizing how the male characters view women. Idk, the vibes were weird.
  * Still did have its humorous moments though. Pretty lighthearted



TL;DR:

  * This is a solid 3/5 because the concept is interesting, the atmosphere is pretty light, the audio quality is good, and the target audience would probably enjoy it.
  * That being said, it’s not for me personally, and I’m dropping the series.



* * *

**Old Gods of Appalachia** (2 Seasons/ 17 Episodes/ Ongoing) 

Folk tale style stories told in the narrator’s drawling accent take listeners to explore horrors in the Appalachian Mountains. (Horror)

  * Covers topics of death, superstitions, miscarriage, and murder.
  * This podcast is a good example of how it is indeed possible to write historical works without leaning on misogyny to cement the year. The stories in this podcast are set in the past. And that’s made clear with attention to language, the daily habits of characters, common beliefs, and historical references. At no point is sexism brought up as a major plot point. (Listeners aren’t stupid. They get it, trust me) In fact, a lot of the main characters are women, and the casual empowerment is quite nice.
  * Haven’t gotten goosebumps from a horror podcast in a while, but this one gave me chills. Whew, what an atmosphere.



TL;DR:

  * Niche but good. The concept is unique and executed amazingly. Scary in a bone-chilling way: 5/5



* * *

**Directive** (2 Seasons/ 12 Episodes/ Incomplete)

The caretaker of a ship of sleeping passengers travelling through space goes through the same routine every day for 20 years.

  * Pretty heavy content. Make sure to check content warnings before starting
  * Covers themes of emotional distress, manipulation, substance abuse, and more.
  * Season 2 was essential to clearing up plot points. The story seems to be incomplete at the moment, and I’m interested in seeing where it goes.



TL:DR:

  * Interesting concept. I can’t decide if it would’ve benefited from more episodes to develop the atmosphere of isolation. Maybe not, but it’s missing a little something to really drive everything home. Not sure what it is, but this is still pretty solid: 3/5



* * *

**Null/Void** (13 Episodes/ Complete)

One day, Piper Lee is saved by a mysterious entity named Adelaide, a voice who’s saved several others. Follow her and her new friends as they uncover a tech monopoly’s grand masterplan.

  * Surprisingly hopeful. Similar vibes to _The Strange Case of Starship Iris_ where the stakes are high but the tone is light(ish)
  * Representation is good n natural



TL;DR:

  * A nice, short story. Some fun sci-fi elements, and canon rep: 3/5



* * *

**The Cryptonaturalist** (39 Episodes/ Ongoing)

The Cryponaturalist explores the world of strange creatures and phenomena which coinhabit our world. They’re everywhere, if you just take the time to look.

  * I’m a tad biased for narrators with deep, drawling voices, but this podcast was so soothing to listen to. It reminded me of my old _Night Vale_ days of just laying on the ground and listening to someone ramble on about fun nonsense.
  * Poetry is featured in almost every episode, and ah…the love of poetry really shows in the narrator’s voice.



TL;DR:

  * A bone-warming podcast to just let play in the background: 5/5
  * I don’t usually re-listen to podcasts, but this one is defo an exception. The narrator’s voice and personality are super calming.



* * *

**Dimension 20**

Fantasy High (17 Episodes/ Complete)

Moody teens get way in over their heads on the first day of school as they struggle with daddy issues, religion, bullying, social anxiety, and oh yeah, the fate of the world, no biggie.

  * This cast + DM have a very…unique sense of humor when they play together, and it may not be everyone’s cup of tea. But, after 1-2 episodes, you’ll know whether or not you want to listen to the rest. (Not sure how to describe it, like: events are so fucked up sometimes you can’t help but laugh? But it’s somehow not heavy?)
  * The DM has a habit where he makes sound effects with his mouth which also might take a bit of getting used to, but it’s not too distracting because sound effects are edited in as well.
  * Covers themes of family issues. A LOT of family issues. It’s decently light, but if that’s painful for you, please use listener discretion.
  * Also, some of the players make some...slightly distasteful jokes. It's not enough to impact my rating because the overall story was good, but if you're sensitive, I maybe wouldn't recommend this one.



TL;DR:

  * The humor is a little niche, but this was hella fun to listen to. Love the characters, and it was a unique take on DnD. Even the ‘High School Life’ setting felt refreshing: 4/5



Escape from the Blood Keep (5 Episodes/ Complete)

At the brink of victory against the forces of light, the demon king kicks it. What happens to his trusted advisors and war council?!

  * Fun concept and characters (Lilith in particularly was v memorable)
  * There are a LOT of edited in sound effects in this which amp up the atmosphere to a hectic level. Had to keep pausing and taking breaks between episodes because it was so high energy.



TL;DR:

  * That said, it’s a solid short story. Fun characters, fun times: 3/5



The Sleeping City (13 Episodes/ Ongoing)

Set on the streets of New York City, where magic and dreams converge, this is a story of hurt, healing, redemption, and corruption.

  * Includes themes of family issues, transphobia, addiction, alcoholism, and toxic relationships.
  * By the end of episode 2, I pretty much knew this was getting a 5/5 rating. The concept is just so damn good. Usually podcasts take a solid 50+ episodes to weave a complex enough world to earn a 5, but this one just reeled me in.
  * Cast: Absolutely adore Emily Axford as a player (she plays Sofia in _The Sleeping City_ and Moonshine in _NADDPOD_ ). All her characters are super interesting and she really gets into the rp. _Dimension 20_ is my first experience with Ally Beardsley (who plays Kristen and Pete), but she’s a great player as well.
  * I’ve dropped so many ‘humorous’ DnD podcasts targeted at older audiences bc their ‘comedy’ was just non-pc jokes, but _Dimension 20_ is a great example of more mature humor done well. Both Fantasy High and The Sleeping City have solid characters and story, yet maintain a comedic air. The events and character struggles in them aren’t light, but the overall humor and cast keep them both hella enjoyable. They balance substance and good times fantastically.



TL;DR:

  * Easily makes it into my top 3 DnD podcasts of all time. Highly recommend to older audiences. (Not that it’s NSFW, just that some topics hit harder with some life experience in pocket): 5/5



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love how progressive podcasts are. Like, you don't get this kind of rep in like ANYTHING mainstream except full on novels :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 Reviews | (Posted: 12/7/2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep things as concise as possible here, but if you ever wanna talk about these more, totally DM me :D <3
> 
> Rating Key:  
> 1/5: This was painful. Would not wish it on my worst enemy.  
> 2/5: Wouldn't recc, but don't regret reading (i.e. not worth your time)  
> 3/5: Good for what it is. Would only recommend to a specific group. Room for improvement.  
> 4/5: Would recommend! A solid addition to the genre.  
> 5/5: Highly recommend. Is exactly what that type of content should be.

**Yamada-Kun and the Seven Witches** (i.e. Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo)

After tripping down a flight of stairs with a classmate, delinquent Ryu Yamada finds out he’s switched bodies with honor student, Urara Shiraishi! He has the power to switch bodies with a kiss?! Shenanigans ensue. (Romance/High school/ Comedy)

Manga: (28 Volumes/ 243 Chapters/ Complete): 3/5

  * Picking up from the anime? Start at chapter 90~
  * Very similar pacing and atmosphere to the anime.
  * After the first story arc (what the anime covers), it does get a little repetitive ngl. The story just seems dragged out with amnesia plots and new character introductions. This is fine if you just want something similar to read, but it is a little same-same for casual readers/ those invested in the romance.



Anime: (1 season/ 12 Episodes): 5/5

  * Sub + Dub available
  * Animation, characters, and premise all check out.



TL;DR:

  * Light hearted, school-centric, feel good. The fanservice fits well without feeling forced: 5/5
  * This series knows what it is and doesn’t try to get all deep and pretentious. Thus, it does what it sets out to do well. It’s defo kinda trashy, but ah well
  * Manga isn’t a must read, but the anime is enjoyable



* * *

**Noragami**

After a chance encounter with a nameless god who grants wishes for 5 yen, high school student Hiyori Iki finds herself thrust into the world of spirits as her soul frequently escapes her body at inopportune times. As she tries to find a solution to her problem, she encounters gods and spirits much more dangerous than she’d anticipated. A story of regrets, family, and identity.

Manga: (91 Chapters/ Ongoing)

  * The cover art is always next level. Gorgeous watercolor work <3
  * Picking up from the anime? Start at ch 38~
  * The atmosphere is saturated with so much longing and heartache that the fanservice and ‘silly’ moments really don’t do too much to lighten the mood. But wow. An incredibly interesting series for sure.



Anime: (2 Seasons/ 25 Episodes + 4 OVAs/ Incomplete)

  * Plot’s a tad different from the manga at times as it incorporates some content/characters from the spin off series
  * The OVAs *are* canon content from the manga, so be sure to watch them!



TL;DR:

  * A classic for a reason. Unique world, strong concepts, complex relationships between characters. Easily pulls readers in and gets them invested: 5/5
  * Updates on the manga are slow, but this is a really good series.



* * *

**Welcome to Demon School Iruma-kun!** (i.e. Mairimashita! Iruma-kun)

A human boy is adopted into the demon world and makes friends at school in a foreign world! (Slice of Life/Shonen)

Manga: (18 Volumes/ 151 Chapters Translated/ Ongoing)

  * Picking up from the anime? Start at ch 43!
  * The art style + expressions are quite nice! Consistency is a tad shaky on the art at times, but it gets better after a while
  * The amount of fanservice is more noticeable in the manga, but it’s bearable so far. (Fanservice level reminiscent of _Boku no Hero Academia._ There’s even a character who acts similar to Mineta)



Anime: (23 Episodes/ Season 2 scheduled 2021/ Eng Dub available)

  * Wasn’t expecting much, but wholesome af.
  * A pretty feel good show



TL;DR:

  * Nothing too fancy, but the characters are quite endearing, and the anime has good vibes for some low stakes action and fluff: 5/5
  * Manga gets a tad darker (4/5), but it’s still great so far. Pretty standard shounen!



* * *

**Monster Girl Doctor** (i.e. Monster Musume no Oishasan)

A young doctor and his Lamia nurse companion help and treat various monster girls that they meet (Ecchi)

Manga: (2 Volumes/Ongoing): 2/5

  * Feel like this is an adaptation of either the anime or a LN of some sort
  * None of the characterizations of the anime, really reduced it to standard boneless fanservice. The art’s cool though



Anime: (1 Season/ 12 Episodes/ Eng Dub available): 4/5

  * Actually, quite pleased with this chance find on crunchyroll. It’s been filtered a bit to be less Ecchi than the source material I’m assuming, and the main character is pretty chill
  * The medical stuff is…shaky, but I’ll give it a pass since I doubt people watch ecchi to learn cpr
  * Main character is not notably infatuated with every girl, so that’s a plus



TL;DR:

  * The anime is worth checking out if you’re into ecchi and monster girls. Maybe my standards for ecchi shows are low, but it’s pretty wholesome so far: 4/5
  * Not a fan of the loli character, but everything else checks out



* * *

**Do you love your mother and her two-hit multitarget attacks?** (i.e. Tsuujou Kougeki ga Zentai Kougeki de Ni-kai Kougeki no Okaa-san wa Suki desu ka?)

A high school boy finds himself transported to the fantasy world of his dreams one day! Only problem? His mom came with him?! (13 Episodes/Complete) (Ecchi)

  * Covers topics of manipulation, emotional abuse, neglect, and gaslighting
  * There are just. So many things wrong with this anime.
  * Incest + Manipulation: Thought this would be a heartwarming show from the concept, but unfortunately the incestuous vibes are very prevalent. While it isn’t my cup of tea, I will say, that itself doesn’t really factor into my rating here. It’s the fact that it’s one-sided and very predatory. The boy asserts that he doesn’t like his mother that way, she’s much older than him, she’s in a position of power over him, she constantly puts him into suggestive situations even though he’s expressed discomfort from her advances multiple times, and she straight up manipulates him in the last episode. In episode 13, he loses his memory and thinks she’s his girlfriend from the way she treats him, and she doesn’t correct him. Furthermore, afterwards, she confesses she KNEW the entire time he didn’t like her that way, so she knew her advances were unwanted yet continued to come onto him. It was just disturbing.
  * Gaslighting + Emotional Abuse: The premise of the show is ‘kids and parents who have bad relationships irl are forcibly transported to a fantasy world so they can fix their relationships’ and that concept just…when this kind of stuff isn’t written well, it hurts more than it heals. The storylines for the orange and blue haired girls are horrific. Their mothers straight up gaslight/emotionally manipulate them and the conclusions to their arcs are passed off as ‘heartwarming’ when they’re manipulation. The orange haired girl begs for forgiveness from her negligent mother instead of the other way around. The blue haired girl’s mother doesn’t say sorry once after controlling her entire life, yet is somehow forgiven? The children are made to feel like they were the ones in the wrong which is so triggering to those who have been in similar situations.
  * Writing: I don’t know who the author is (think they write under a pen name), and I don’t know what their life experiences are, but this reads like it was written by an abusive parental figure to get their kids to behave. This kind of stuff normalizes manipulative phrases by framing it as positive.
  * Manga/LN: There is a manga in progress and a light novel (source material) but I have no intention of reading either. The writing in them might be different, but from experience, anime forms tend to clean up writing to make it more palatable to mainstream audiences, so I wouldn’t be surprised if the source material was worse.



TL;DR:

  * Incestuous implications aside, the gaslighting, victim blaming, and manipulation in this are horribly triggering. This has to be the absolute worst take on the ‘kids try to mend relationships with their borderline abusive parents’ I’ve ever seen: 1/5



* * *

****

**Bungo Stray Dogs**

A tale of factions, greater powers, and found family. The Armed Detective Agency and The Port Mafia butt heads as they work to steer a city rife with crime and poverty just below the surface. (Seinen)

Manga (20 Volumes/ 88 Chapters/ Ongoing)

  * Coming from the anime? Start at Chapter 53
  * The manga covers are gorgeous. Like damn that artwork fresh!
  * The atmosphere is a lot darker than the anime



Anime (3 Seasons/ 37 Episodes/ Incomplete)

  * Dub + Sub Available
  * Absolutely adore how expressions are drawn when characters snap
  * The humor balances out the angst very effectively



TL;DR:

  * Another absolutely amazing classic. Mainstream series are usually popular for a reason, and this one is deo no exception. Unique concept and execution. Haunting interactions between amazingly charismatic characters: 5/5
  * Heavy topics, but the art style paired with humorous moments and characters, it keeps the atmosphere from getting too angsty



* * *

**Shoujo Jiten** (i.e. Girl Dictionary)

A ghost living in the cracks of an old girls’ dormitory keeps a book documenting the girls he meets as he finds them interesting. One such girl, Yachiko has a run in with him after escaping from home. (3 Volumes/ 17 Chapters/ Hiatus)

  * Thought the concept seemed a little familiar while reading and realized that _Abnormal-kei Joshi_ (another series I’ve reviewed) has a similar concept (of meeting strange girls) but is a different genre. I admit I prefer this execution of the concept, but that’s probably subjective.
  * Was a little nervous at first about the writing of the canon trans character in the series, but it’s solid. Also, non-problematic rep in a manga!? Hurrah!
  * The art is cute af; it’s reminiscent of the art style in _Toilet-bound Hanako-kun_



TL;DR:

  * Not a super unique concept, but the art knocks the rating up a lot. The addition of a little rep as well brings it up to a 4/5
  * It’s a shame the series is on hiatus, but I’ll keep an eye on it if the author resumes publishing



* * *

****

**Durarara!** (i.e. DRRR!!)

A story of multiple lives, gangs, and the supernatural converging and weaving together in the city of Ikebukuro.

Manga: (4 Volumes/ 21 Chapters/ Complete) + Durarara!! Saika-hen (3 Volumes/ 16 Chapters/Complete) + Durarara!! Koukinzoku-hen (3 Volumes/ 19 Chapters/ Complete) + Durarara!! - Re; Dollars Hen (6 Volumes/ Complete)

  * The source material for both the manga and anime is a light novel
  * The story is broken up into so many manga ‘mini-series’ / sequel things that it’s kinda confusing. (It’s one storyline, but each arc is marketed as a different manga sequel. Does that make sense?)
  * I believe it’s all licensed, but I’ve never seen all volumes at any bookstore, so it might be hard to find them to read. (They’re not fully scanslated)
  * Art: The art style is a little childish for the heavy tone of the series.



Anime: (4 Seasons/ 60 Episodes/ Complete): 5/5

  * Sub + Dub available
  * Pacing: I’ve heard a lot of complaints that the series is ‘boring,’ and I agree it’s an acquired taste. The pacing is that of a pretty slow slice of life somehow despite the action, but it’s fitting. It gives the series a very unique and memorable atmosphere.
  * Con: There is one black character in the series, and his character design is…a little problematic
  * I’ve never seen a series with this atmosphere. It’s like the entire show is blanketed in a light grey mist of angsty semi-realism.
  * It’s marketed as Shounen, but I’d consider it a mix between Shounen and Seinen. There are some darker themes, and it takes a bit of patience to appreciate the series, but there’s still a somewhat youthful energy.



TL;DR:

  * A little niche, but very unique. Recommend the anime if you’re looking for something a little different. Marketed at older teens: 5/5
  * The manga is difficult to find and read. The childish art style feels out of place with the topics, especially after the much more fitting art style of the anime. Don’t think it’s worth your time unless you’re super into the series: 2/5



* * *

****

**All Saint’s Street** (i.e. Wàn Shèng Jiē)

A slice of life mini-series about a group of supernatural roomates living in the city together

Web Comic (275 ‘Chapters’/ Ongoing): 5/5

  * Source material is a 4-koma style web comic
  * The art style is different from the animated series and it’s awesome as well!
  * If you like the animated series, you’ll probably enjoy this



Animated Series (Season 2/ 22 Episodes/ Ongoing): 5/5

  * The animation is SO SMOOTH
  * Great warm + limited color palette and cute art style
  * Episodes are short and accessible with subtitles (If you understand Mandarin you don’t even need subtitle ehehe)



TL;DR:

  * The animated series is short, smoothly animated, and accessible! Good for a little watch-a-thon if you need a lil' stress relief: 5/5
  * The web-comic is also solid af



* * *

**SPY x Family** (29 Chapters/Ongoing)

A master spy receives a difficult mission one day for which he has to form a pretend family. Little does he know the girl he picked up from the orphanage is an esper and the wife he meets is an assassin. Cue found family shenanigans.

  * I’m absolutely weak for found family concepts done well, and this one meets that mark!
  * Adorable artwork



TL;DR:

  * Fun premise, cute art, pretty lighthearted and uniquely smile-inducing: 5/5



* * *

****

**We May Be An Inexperienced Couple But…** (36 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Follow a newlywed couple as they try to get it on but keep getting interrupted by nerves and various random elements. (Slice of Life/ Borderline NSFW)

  * Vanilla
  * The scenarios are pretty down to earth with everyday events like rug shopping, and everything is either tastefully cropped or censored with white fog, so it’s nothing too raunchy.



TL;DR:

  * A pretty light hearted, slice of life romcom type deal. Nothing special but nothing bad. It set out to do one thing and it executed the concept well: 3/5



* * *

**Aposimz** (i.e. Country of Dolls/ Ningyou no Kuni)

In a post-apocalyptic land known as the Country of the Dolls, people have begun to contract a disease which gradually transforms their flesh into machine (7 Volumes/ 36 Chapters Translated/ Ongoing)

  * Art: I’m so weak for post-apocalyptic grunge styles, so it’s defo 5/5 for me.
  * That being said…the fanservice and oddly perverted plot points (regenerative piss is a reoccurring plot point) are weird



TL;DR:

  * It’s a very acquired taste, but the art is drop dead beautiful: 3/5



* * *

**Miniamaru Kareshi** (3 Volumes/ 14 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After lamenting for years she might never fall in love, a high school girl meets a boy who just broke up with his girlfriend. (Shojo/ High School)

  * Got no warning from the description which just calls the boy “cynical,” but he’s super possessive. That’s not a con if written correctly, but this work passes behavior like stalking off as normal and that’s not a great message in a work targeted at teen girls.
  * Aside from that, it’s a pretty standard shojo series



TL;DR:

  * Not really a fan of possessive relationships being passed off as ‘normal’ in fiction, but if you’re fine with that, you might like this: 2/5



* * *

**Tokyo Esp** (16 Volumes/ 76 Chapters/ Complete)

After seeing a swarm of glowing, flying fish one day, a girl wakes up to discover blossoming ESP powers. She soon encounters friends and foes who’ve discovered powers of their own. (Shounen)

  * Haven’t read this before, but it instantly felt so familiar due to the concept and writing. Very nostalgic. Similar vibes to _One Punch Man_ and early 2000s shounen series set in large cities.
  * Standard ‘protag gains powers and then fights bad guys while learning to control them’
  * Anime: There is an anime adaptation, but it has poor ratings, so I didn’t check it out.



TL;DR:

  * Reads like one of those slightly less popular 2000s shounen series. Supernatural powers, minor fanservice, monster of the week style bad guys: 3/5
  * If you like similar series, you’ll probably like this. It’s defo made for like teen audiences.



* * *

**Ga-rei** (12 Volumes/ 52 Chapters/ Complete)

After meeting a girl who can summon a spirit devouring weapon, Nimura’s life takes a dramatic turn. (Shounen)

  * Hajime Segawa, the mangaka who created _Tokyo Esp_ , also created this. This one was created first, but the story has the exact same atmosphere: 2000s shounen
  * The art has a few continuity issues, but it improves by his next series.



TL;DR:

  * These kinds of stories are created for a specific demographic, and if you’re older than that, awkward panty shots and monster beat-ups can seem a little juvenile. That said, it’s a pretty standard member of the genre: 2/5



* * *

**Tokyo ESP x Ga-rei – Shadow Walker-** (1 Volume/ 5 Chapters/ Complete)

A crossover between two of the mangaka’s works. (Shounen)

  * What it says on the tin. A short and nice crossover between the two worlds



TL;DR:

  * If you liked _Tokyo Esp_ and _Ga-rei_ , I’m certain you’ll enjoy this short story of the characters interacting with one another: 3/5



* * *

**Sousou no Frieren** (i.e. Frieren at the Funeral)

A member of the hero’s party, after helping save the land, Frieren must come to terms with mortality as her fellow party members age and die in what seems like the blink of an eye to her, a long living elf. (Iyashikei) (29 Chapters/ Ongoing)

  * I’m fucking weak for this genre, and this concept is heart wrenching. Love it.
  * Didn’t outright cry, but did tear up a couple times. The writing balances out angst and slice of life moments quite well.
  * Feel this would make a beautiful anime. Defo hope this gets adapted some day



TL;DR:

  * Love the concept and character’s personalities. A solid addition to the genre: 5/5



* * *

**Hyakunichikan!!** (i.e. 100 Days!!)

A high school student finds he has to take care of a young girl for 100 days. (4 volumes/ 48 Chapters/ Complete)

  * Super heartwarming and cute. Love the art style and the characters.
  * A couple chapters in Volume 4 look like sketches rather than fully lined drawings. Like the artist ran out of time on their deadline or something? Only for 2-3 chapters though
  * I’m absolutely weak for caretaker concepts and this one was adorable if a little bittersweet. Wish it was a little longer



TL;DR:

  * Heartwarming fluff. A cute short read: 4/5



* * *

**Kara no Kioku** (i.e. Memory of the Void)

Based on Eve’s titular song, this is a tale of spirits and manifestations of the heart. (7 Chapters/ Ongoing)

  * Eve is my favorite Utaite, and my jaw nearly dropped when I stumbled upon this by accident aha
  * The vibes are similar to _Noragami_ , another series that deals with spirits in the city and how emotions can affect powers. Maybe mixed a bit with _Natsume’s Book of Friends_ atmosphere-wise.
  * The art has a little of that grungy detailing common to post-apocalyptic art, which I really love
  * Not sure how deep the writing will go, but it’s not too complex yet. From the themes in Eve’s music, I hope the story will be more than ‘boys hunt demons borne from people’s trauma’ by the end, because that’s a well explored concept, and Eve’s stuff tends to be a little more obscure.



TL;DR:

  * There’s not enough to be anything higher than a 3/5 yet, but I definitely have high hopes for this one. Gonna be following it closely for sure.



* * *

**Ayakashi Akashi**

A horror mystery visual novel following a teacher and his middle school class as they attempt to uncover the identity of a murderer (potentially) among them. (Chapter by Chapter release/ Incomplete (Hiatus))

  * Art: Easily one of _Ayakashi Akashi’s_ strongest points. The use of patterns, tones, and bright colors brings a lively and fresh yet simultaneously foreboding air to the game.
  * Plot/Atmosphere: A bit of a hybrid of _Corpse Party_ and _Danganronpa_ with a ground-hog day twist. The plot is essentially a game of One-Night Werewolf. The kiddos have one day to try and figure out who the killer is, and if they don’t figure it out, time gets reset after someone dies.
  * Characters: You play as the teacher of 12 middle schoolers who all have pretty endearing personalities. Honestly? Solid characters so far. All of them are quite interesting.



TL;DR:

  * Concept, Characters, and Art are all excellent thus far: 5/5
  * _However_ , it only took me ~1.5 hours to play through what’s released so far (which is essentially a prologue), so I wouldn’t recommend it yet.
  * Since the plot is quite predictable (not a bad thing), this game would greatly benefit from a single release rather than the chapter-by-chapter format that it’s currently using. If it’s dragged out for too long, it’s going to be difficult to maintain the tense atmosphere and keep players invested.
  * Looking forward to seeing how this plays out <3



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't emphasize enough that ratings are subjective. If you enjoy something, that's totally valid even if others don't like it the same way :D <3


	7. (Webcomic Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 Reviews* | Posted: (12/17/ 2020)
> 
> *(These are all Manhwa (essentially Korean/ Asian webcomics), but when I was younger that term didn't have the same meaning as it does now, so I'll call them webcomics to prevent confusion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep things as concise as possible here, but if you ever wanna talk about these more, totally DM me :D <3
> 
> Rating Key:  
> 1/5: This was painful to read.  
> 2/5: Not worth your time.  
> 3/5: Good for what it is. Would only recommend to a specific group. Room for improvement.  
> 4/5: Would recommend! A solid addition to the genre.  
> 5/5: Highly recommend. Is exactly what that type of content should be.

**Kochou no Yumeji** (183 Chapters/ Complete)

After waking up in a mysterious town of youkai, a girl meets a man who deals in dreams. (Shoujo)

  * The anatomy gets better as it goes on. The rendering and colors are beautiful though. There was one completely watercolor chapter which suited the atmosphere so well. It was gorgeous. Wish the whole webcomic was in watercolor.
  * For younger audiences certainly. Fits the shoujo genre spot on.



TL;DR:

  * If you’re looking for a romance with supernatural entities and hot youkai, I recommend _Kamisama Kiss._ This is quite bittersweet as well if you like romance and webcomics, but it’s not revolutionary: 3/5



* * *

**Youngest Princess** (43 Chapters/ Ongoing)

One day the archmage is reborn as the emperor’s daughter. Only problem? Her tyrannical father and bloodthirsty brothers love her way too much!

  * Love us a little morally grey fluff. This was just really cute.
  * The translation is elusive to find, but it’s out there, promise.



TL;DR:

  * Cute concept and art. Good for a light read: 4/5



* * *

**The Devil’s Daughter** (12 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After being chosen as a sacrifice to the Lord of Darkness, a girl finds herself transformed into a child and subsequently adopted.

  * The concept is a little strange ngl. He’s ready to kill her one moment, but as soon as she becomes a child, he adopts her and pretends like he wasn’t cutthroat 3 seconds ago? That’s not heartwarming, that’s wack af. Where’s the mental stability, my dude?



TL;DR:

  * The art’s nice, but the concept is a little disturbing: 2/5



* * *

**I was Born as the Demon Lord’s Daughter** (41 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After suffering abuse at the hands of her aunt for years, a girl dies in an accident and is reborn as a demon lord’s daughter in a world where she is loved.

  * Includes topics of physical and emotional abuse
  * Not 100% sure how I feel about the art style. It’s alright but slightly odd at times. Facial expressions stray into uncanny valley occasionally.
  * There are a couple places in both the anatomy and writing which could be improved.



TL;DR:

  * Pretty average webcomic. Both the art and writing are decently interesting: 3/5
  * I’ll check back in when it’s complete and update my rating.



* * *

**Immortal Demon Dad** (37 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Two babies fall out of the sky one day into the lap of an ordinary man who decides to adopt them not realizing they’re reincarnated demons.

  * The premise has potential but the writing is simply subpar. It’s really…middle schooler fantasy level edgy with overpowered protagonists.
  * Art: The anatomy is stiff at times, and the blood is jarringly cartoony



TL;DR:

  * Concept has potential, but the writing, art, and pacing are lacking: 1/5



* * *

**I Became the Emperor’s Daughter One Day** (212 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After being reincarnated into a fantasy world, a girl is adopted by the emperor to save his son one day. She has the power to absorb magic, but can she escape her fate?

  * The shading and rendering on the art is impressive, but the base anatomy is off at times. Not a fan of how blood is drawn, it looks very cartoony and out of place.
  * The concept has potential, but the writing is a mess. Enjoyed the first chapters, but after a few arcs, it quickly became apparent this is written for younger audiences. The main characters are extremely overpowered and with the anthropomorphic familiars + gag expressions, it reads like donghua written for 6 year olds. (Except little kids can’t read well, so webcomics are not the ideal media type for them)
  * The English translations are unofficial and poor quality, reducing the enjoyment of reading the series further.



TL;DR:

  * Interesting concept, juvenile execution. The art and decent writing in the first few arcs are the only things keeping this from being a one: 2/5



* * *

**Revenge Wedding** (36 Chapters/ Ongoing)

The families of two high ranking figures set them up on an insane forced wedding and honeymoon in a desperate effort to get them hitched. (Romcom)

  * Amusing concept, mediocre execution.
  * A lot of ‘gag’ panels of chibi/simplified art for comedic effect. Normally it’s eh, but there are too many of them to the point where they lose impact.



TL;DR:

  * Pretty standard story and characters. Nothing too special, but it’s decent: 3/5
  * Just a heads up, both the female and male protag have a bit of a temper and they argue a lot which may be potentially triggering to sensitive readers.
  * Dropping this one bc it was just kinda boring



* * *

**Who Made me a Princess** (i.e. Suddenly Became a Princess One Day)

Finding herself reincarnated as a princess destined to be killed at the hands of her own father, our protag must figure out how to avoid her fate. Can her smile soften the cold-hearted king’s frown, or will death come for her in the end? (86 Chapters/ Ongoing)

  * Straight up started bawling partway through and that hasn’t happened in ages. Tearing up? Sure, but genuine crying? It’s been a while. Found family and heartbreak just absolutely get me.
  * The plot is written very well for a LN/Webcomic. The amnesia subplot is the best I’ve read, period.



Web Novel: (219 Chapters (complete)/ 123 Chapters Translated)

  * Ahg, was so excited to read the rest of the plot from the source material, but the translations aren’t caught up to the manhwa yet. I’ll defo be keeping an eye on this one.
  * Writing wise, the translations are real stiff (idk about the original Korean ver.), would defo recc the webcomic over the web novel



TL;DR:

  * Cream of the crop for Isekai found family webcomics (such a specific yet popular genre haha). Super solid art, surprisingly well written plot, and great feels: 5/5
  * Completely restored my faith in the genre and genuinely made me cry. I’m usually quite picky with webcomics, but damn this one’s a recc for sure if you enjoy the stuff.



* * *

**Beware of the Villainess!** (54 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Reborn as the villainess in an otome-style novel, Melissa decides to get rid of the love interests because they’re all douchebags and they don’t deserve the heroine who is an angel!

  * A little biased, but the protag reminds me of Miley, and she looks fantastic in the ‘swordsman in a cape and pants’ look. She has a slight issue with angry outbursts, but it gets less common as the story progresses.
  * Those hyper-realistic meme faces (for example, the disgusted double chin face) are used occasionally for comedic effect and they add to the protag’s give-no-shits personality haha.
  * This would be a 5, except I really dislike the trope of the ‘female heroine having an unrequited crush on the female protag for comedic purposes.’ I don’t think it counts as queerbaiting(?) but it’s just painful to sit through, and I don’t find it funny.



TL;DR:

  * This is a strong 4/5. The fierce + strong protag is a breath of fresh air, and the main characters are all very attractive. The art is solid, and there’re enough gag panels and jokes to keep it a pretty light read.



* * *

**The Archmage’s Daughter** (41 Chapters/ Ongoing)

One day Maybelle finds out she’s adopted and runs away from her abusive family to meet her real father for the first time. He’s stone-faced and seemingly cold, but quickly warms up to her.

  * Concept is a bit reminiscent of _Les Miserables_. Cute concept, mediocre execution.
  * Like the character design of the father quite a bit. His hairstyle is uncommon in male figures in this genre.
  * Protagonists are very generically overpowered.



TL;DR:

  * A little disappointed in the writing. It feels juvenile.
  * The art is cute and we’re absolutely weak for the concept itself. Feel like young readers might enjoy it: 3/5



* * *

**I’m Stanning the Prince** (38 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After her fanfic about the prince is accidentally published Angela is wrapped up in a propaganda ploy to boost his public image, but she doesn’t mind because she gets to stan even harder!

  * Includes topics of physical and emotional abuse.
  * The love interest rival looks horrifically similar to Midori (yttd) in his appearance and expressions. It’s borderline uncanny haha. If you don’t like the green bastard, maybe avoid this one.
  * The concept sounds a little trashy, but this was surprisingly good. The protagonist has a level head, and none of the characters are too overbearing.
  * Big fan of the princess. Love strong + androgynous characters.



TL;DR:

  * For a somewhat comedic romance web comic, this is surprisingly good. Love the characters, and the concept is executed in a way that makes this unique instead of juvenile. If you like the genre, this is a recc for sure: 4/5



* * *

**The Twin Siblings’ New Life** (44 Chapters/ Ongoing)

A pair of twins are reincarnated into a new world as the illegitimate children of the emperor and suffer at the hands of their abusive mother until the age of five.

  * Contains topics of physical and emotional abuse.
  * The cheerful thumbnail and summary definitely made this seem fluffier than it is. This webcomic is more drama and angst than fluff. Child abuse and trauma is a long running plot point.
  * The bright, cartoonish art style clashes against the serious tone of the writing
  * Interesting take on the classic ‘twin bond’ concept.
  * The magic system in the world is nonsensical. Kids blessed with magic instantly get the appearance of 18 year olds when they turn 5 and undergo magic puberty(?!) but internally they’re still 5??? Who comes up with this stuff haha



TL;DR:

  * Not a light read, but interesting so far. Curious to see where the story goes: 3/5
  * Would like to see this concept redrawn in a different art style sometime



* * *

**Sincerely: I Became a Duke’s Maid** (72 Chapters/Ongoing)

After crying over a cursed fictional character, a girl wakes up in the novel itself and is determined to change his fate.

  * Personally not a fan of the ‘caretaker becomes lover’ plot. I don’t think there’s anything inherently morally wrong about the relationship in the webcomic, but it just feels uncomfortable. Though they’re both minors, when they meet, the girl is drawn as if she’s in her late teens/early twenties, but the boy looks like a 6-year-old. Then, in a few months’ time, he’s drawn much older looking, as if he aged 10-15 years overnight. (This is explained in canon as a growth spurt, but that makes no sense). Furthermore, there is no hinting of romance for the first half of the story which leads to a solid portrayal of a caretaker/parental relationship, but romance is suddenly introduced as a plot point (while the boy looks 7 years old), making the whole thing feel really weird.
  * Making the maid a romantic partner instead of a supportive figure also cheapens the plot by leaving the message shallow.



TL;DR:

  * The romance detracts from the concept and atmosphere, giving this weird vibes. It’s a solid 3 if you don’t mind what makes me slightly uncomfortable: 2/5



* * *

**I Choose the Emperor Ending** (68 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After testing her VR program which transports participants into an alternate world, a girl finds herself stuck in the world itself. Dressing up as a boy, she makes use of her other worldly knowledge to curry favor with Edward, a handsome noble she created. (Romance)

  * Includes heavy themes of ‘period accurate’ homophobia
  * Not sure how I feel about the fact that homophobia is used so heavily as a plot point. Makes the writing feel a little weak.
  * It’s not trans rep, but the MC dresses and acts like a boy for so long I almost got my hopes up. It was nice though. We do be scrounging for even the smallest semblance of rep :’) 
    * (The MC binds with strips of cloth: do NOT do that irl. Especially if the cloth has no stretch, you will not be able to breath standing in place let alone walking about)
  * It’s nice that Edward likes her both thinking she’s a guy and after finding out she’s a girl
  * Ngl the thing with Cain (the male love interest’s top soldier) is kind of problematic. Cain likes the MC and thinks she’s a guy. But when Edward finds out she’s a girl, he forbids the MC from letting Cain know. They’re essentially leading this poor guy on so Edward can be all possessive. Idk, not cool.



TL;DR:

  * Enjoyed reading this quite a bit, but wish the gender politics were more on the down low: 3/5
  * Might bump this up to a 4 in the future depending on where the plot goes



* * *

**The Reason Why Raeliana Ended up at the Duke’s Mansion** (139 Chapters/ Ongoing)

To escape her fate after being reincarnated as the villainess, Raeliana enters a contract to act as the Duke’s fiancé for six months. (Romance)

  * Aye, a cute romance with the Isekai + historical fantasy twist.
  * Quite standard, but quite good.
  * Wish the villainous characters had deeper personalities



TL;DR:

  * A pretty great embodiment of the genre. Enjoyed the characters and development quite a bit. Good for those who enjoy romance webtoons with a touch of plot: 4/5



* * *

**The Villainess Reverses The Hourglass** (46 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After wishing for a second chance, Aria wakes up before everything in her life went wrong with the chance to exact revenge on the sister that made her life hell. Using knowledge from her first life, she sets out to become a capable villainess. (Drama + Romance)

  * This one was a recc, and I’ve gotta say, the public has good taste. Checking ratings on works before reading them defo helps pick out the gems.
  * The ‘revenge life’ concept reminds me of Death is the _Only Ending for a Villainess_ , but this is not as dark as that story. Both include manipulation of people and social statuses.



TL;DR:

  * This is another banger. Great example of the genre done right: 5/5



* * *

**Lost Princess** (51 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After her father goes missing on the sea, a girl dreams of sailing out to find him and treasure. She finally gets the chance to traverse the ocean when a group of pirates attacks her town in search of a legendary map.

  * Adore pirate concepts, but this one is a bit of a letdown. The story is generic and the romance is juvenile at best. The writing has a childish shoujo vibe that doesn’t match the fantasy atmosphere of the art or the serious tone of the plot. It’s a 3-way conflict that leaves readers feeling confused and mentally jerked around.
  * Gorgeous art though. It’s pretty unique in webcomics. Love the way the MC’s eyes are drawn.



TL;DR:

  * Haven’t had this hard of a time deciding a rating in ages. In the end, the art just can’t make up for where the writing is lacking: 3/5



* * *

**Why Are You Doing This, Duke?** (89 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After begging for the cruel Duke to spare her life, a mysterious magic spell makes him fall in love with her! What happens as time passes and the magic begins to wear off though? Will their marriage survive without it? Will she? (Romance)

  * Was nervous about the potentially manipulative concept, but the execution makes it surprisingly cute.
  * Nice romantic development with a pinch of plot. A little dramatic but still light enough for an enjoyable reading session.



TL;DR:

  * Another fantastic example of the genre done right: 4/5



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to only review works I think I’ll enjoy, so I did drop a handful of webcomics after 2-3 chapters if I immediately realized the rating would be 2 or less. Those works are not reviewed here as I thought they’d be a waste of both my time and yours. (That does make the bell curve worse, but ey, no point in reading something you won't enjoy :)
> 
>  _Who Made me a Princess_ is *easily* the strongest work out of this batch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27 Reviews | Posted: (12/18/ 2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep things as concise as possible here, but if you ever wanna talk about these more, totally DM me :D <3
> 
> Rating Key:  
> 1/5: This was painful to read.  
> 2/5: Not worth your time.  
> 3/5: Good for what it is. Would only recommend to a specific group. Room for improvement.  
> 4/5: Would recommend! A solid addition to the genre.  
> 5/5: Highly recommend. Is exactly what that type of content should be.

**Tsukiatte Kudasai** (i.e. Please Go out with Me) (Oneshot/ Complete)

A high school boy falls in love with the ghost of a girl. (By Nanatsuki Fuu)

  * Amusing short concept. It suits being a oneshot well.
  * The anatomy is inconsistent at times
  * Overall, it’s alright. Would love to see the artist redraw + rewrite it sometime: 2/5



* * *

**Shounen Endless** (Oneshot/Complete)

A boy who is immortal is visited by a shinigami set upon killing him. He and his research team work to survive the encounter. (By Sakurai Ato) (Shounen)

  * Amusing concept, would love to see it written as a seinen work instead.
  * As is, with the fanservice, it comes across as a little trashy
  * Overall, could be better: 2/5



* * *

**Nejimaki Shoukougun** (i.e. Wind-Up Syndrome) (Oneshot/ Complete)

In a world where certain people suffer from wind-up disease (wherein a key appears on their back which must be wound up to keep them running) are hunted by the government, a young girl on the run awakens a boy with a key of his own. (By Umeki Chii)

  * Love the concept. Not sure if there are any plans to adapt it, but I’d 100% read manga of it: 3/5



* * *

**Demon King** (i.e. You no Ou) (Oneshot/ Complete)

A tea shop, a demon king, and reincarnation. (By Hoshino Katsura) (Shounen)

  * To be 100% I have no clue what the plot was. Something about a spirit finding a girl who is the reincarnation of a dragon? Concept has potential.
  * ((Holy shit??? Had a feeling the mangaka drew other works, looked it up, and turns out this is the mangaka of _D Gray Man_?! This is their most recent work too, released in 2013. Aye…gonna cry. Childhood nostalgia for sure :’)
  * The translation wasn’t the best, but the art and atmosphere were interesting: 4/5



* * *

**Birthday of Love** (Oneshot/ Complete)

A high school girl celebrates her birthday with her crush. (By G-ko) (Shoujo)

  * Don’t think anything could get more shoujo than this haha.
  * Short and cute. Wonder if this artist has drawn any full manga since this. I’ll look into it: 3/5
  * (Turns out yes, the mangaka has published 2 works since this. One of which is a seinen (called _Infinity Days)_ , so that’s defo going on my to-read list)



* * *

**Snowflakes Fluttering Down Through the Clear Sky** (Oneshot/ Complete)

A love story between a princess and her knight. (By Himawari Souya) (Shoujo Ai)

  * Aye…fucking sobbing this is so cute.
  * Can’t believe a one shot has more healthy rep than most full-blown series
  * Completely biased, but I just enjoyed this a lot: 4/5
  * I'd sell my soul for a full length series of this concept in a modern art style :') <3



* * *

**Milady Just Wants to Relax** (14 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After waking up as the villainess and being expelled from her engagement, a girl opens a popular café in a small town and meets a group of beast-folk who may just soothe her heart?

  * Feel like furries might like this. The girl essentially befriends a group of anthropomorphic beast-men. It’s cute and fluffy so far though :)



TL;DR:

  * Made for a specific demographic, but quite cute! Don’t see many anthropomorphic characters in Isekai manga: 4/5
  * There’s not much to go off so far, but I’ll update the rating if needed as the story progresses



* * *

**His Majesty the Demon King’s Housekeeper** (3 Chapters/ Ongoing)

A girl who loves to clean is transported to a fantasy world in which she faces her biggest challenge yet: a castle covered in cursed ash! (Shoujo)

  * Solid start to a standard shoujo
  * Amusing concept, pretty lighthearted



TL;DR:

  * Not much content yet, but promising start to a cute romance story: 3/5



* * *

**I’m the Prince’s Consort Candidate However, I Believe I Can Certainly Surpass It!** (15 Chapters/ Ongoing)

The daughter of a poor Marquis is nominated to join a group of girls in a competition for the prince to select a future queen, but she’d like to be a court lady instead!

  * Damn that’s gotta be the longest title I’ve seen yet
  * Dialogue is too much for the size of some speech bubbles, leading to too-tiny-to-read text



TL;DR:

  * Ngl these types of stories are starting to blur together in my head. This is a pretty standard addition to the genre: 3/5



* * *

**When I Woke Up, Twenty Years Passed!** (8 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After being reincarnated into the world of a novel and being poisoned, the villainess wakes up 20 years later to find a lot of things have changed, including two boys who’ve now become men.

  * The weird age stuff isn’t too weird in this one (they met when she was 17 and they were 7, after 20 years, she’s still 17 and they’re both 27 now, but she’s also reincarnated so she’s mentally like 37). It’s still a little weird since she played a ‘big sister’ role in their lives when they were young, but at least it’s not grooming.
  * The protag is a tad op, but this is supposed to be a lighthearted shoujo, not a deep drama, so it gets a pass.
  * The love interests and the main character are all good looking, so if you like attractive characters, you might like this



TL;DR:

  * Small Isekai twist on the standard shoujo. Cute characters, light atmosphere: 4/5



* * *

**Ningen ni Koi Shita Oni wa Warau** (6 Chapters/ Ongoing)

A demon reflects upon her past love with a human 100 years ago.

  * Pretty art and unique aesthetic layout of panels + text
  * Personally just wasn’t a fan of the romantic relationship. The demon met the boy when he was just a kid and she was much older than him, at a time when he was emotionally vulnerable. Everything could be fixed if she just met him when he was an adult.
  * Aesthetics are attempted with the historical + mythological setting, but the artist isn’t comfortable enough to make it feel whimsical. The borderline fanservice in some chapters along with monotone poses detracts from the atmosphere they were shooting for.



TL;DR:

  * An attempt at a bittersweet love story that didn’t quite make the mark for me: 1/5



* * *

**I Am Troubled That My Fiance Is a Villain** (11 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Lizia is reincarnated into the world of an otome game, but she’s the fiancé of the villain?!

  * There’re inconsistencies in the anatomy at times which are noticeable but not intrusive. You can just tell some lines are uncertain. Wonder if this is the artist’s first work
  * Something about the way text is laid out on the page, the amount of text, and the contents of the writing make my eyes glaze over.
  * The character’s personalities are very one-dimensional, and the writing doesn’t help. The writing makes this feel like the first draft of a fanfiction. (There were a couple pages of text in the chapters, and the writing in those is also fanfic reminiscent)



TL;DR:

  * It’s not bad per say, there’s just an odd feel of amateurishness. Was debating between a low 3 or a high 2, and 2 just suits this more. While it’s not awful, there are a lot of better works in the genre: 2/5



* * *

**It’s Virtually Impossible To Make This Boy Like Me** (7 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Reincarnated into an otome game, Rikka meets a male target who has an impossible capture rating! Can she overcome these statistics?

  * So…she isn’t related by blood to the love interest, but he is her step brother. Idk, there’s nothing inherently wrong with that I guess, but I just don’t find it romantic. (It doesn’t help that they bring up how much she sees him like her brother so much)
  * Really enjoyed how the concept was written. It has just enough depth to be unique but maintains the light atmosphere



TL;DR:

  * Cute art and nice execution of the concept. Really wish they weren’t stepbrother and sister though: 3/5



* * *

**The Archbishop Is Searching For A Marriage Partner** (6 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Waking up in a fantasy world, a girl is summoned to help the Archbishop find a bride one day.

  * Enjoy the Archbishop’s character design. Long hair on love interests needs to come back into fashion
  * Protag is a little op



TL;DR:

  * Not much to say. Amusing concept if it’s executed correctly. We’ll see where the story goes: 3/5



* * *

**Soushikikan to Watashi no Jijou** (4 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After waking up in a fantasy world and being rescued by the Supreme Commander, Kate decides to escape his over-protectiveness and get a job.

  * Super super cute. Would read 20 volumes of this in a feel-good reading session curled up on the couch.
  * The slapstick elements are very minor so far, which is nice



TL;DR:

  * Hella solid addition to the genre. Enjoyed the rom com aspects a lot: 4/5



* * *

**Tsutaou** (i.e. Ivy King) (7 Chapters/ Complete)

After an explosion goes off in her house, Sumire is transported to a fantasy world where she meets a man with purple eyes like hers. (Shoujo + Nsfw)

  * Rated M probably, nothing graphic, it’s just implied
  * Feels like a one shot. Could’ve been longer, but it’s nice as is too



TL;DR:

  * A cute short read: 4/5



* * *

**I Don’t Want to Become Crown Princess!!** (8 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Being reincarnated into a fantasy world, Lidi is set upon breaking off her engagement with the crown prince whose polygamous attitude toward love she just can’t accept! (Josei)

  * Rated M for sex (nothing graphic)
  * Actually, enjoyed the writing; it had a tad more depth than expected
  * There were some borderline non-con elements.



TL;DR:

  * The pros and cons together make this one a standard romance which sits about halfway between Josei and Shoujo: 3/5



* * *

**Royal Cinderella Mama** (3 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Falling into another world as a poor woman, a girl catches the Emperor’s attention accidentally and is thrust into a world of court drama. (Shoujo)

  * Clicked on this one bc of the baby in the thumbnail but it hasn’t shown up yet :’)
  * The theatrics are too much. The MC is robbed, betrayed, bullied, and dunked in a fountain in the first 3 chapters…Idk, it’s a lot.



TL;DR:

  * The art is nice, but the writing is a mess: 2/5
  * Might give this another shot when there’s more material



* * *

**Kubo-San Doesn’t Leave Me Be (a Mob)** (50 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Though Shiraishi is so average he’s often overlooked, his beautiful classmate Kubo seems to want to get to know him better.

  * Was a little iffy at first, but the slightly predatory vibes die down as the boy begins to reciprocate the girl’s feelings
  * While I was a little hesitant about the odd vibes at first, later chapters are actually pretty wholesome and cute.



TL;DR:

  * A tad trashy, but also a lighthearted, cute read: 4/5



* * *

**Pink Rush** (12 Chapters/ Complete)

A popular idol who loves girls with all her heart strikes out no matter how much she tries to get them to like her back. (Josei + Shoujo Ai)

  * This is the first gag manga targeted at women I’ve read, and it’s highly amusing.
  * Definitely for older audiences.
  * There’s also some misandrism if that makes you uncomfortable.



TL;DR:

  * Gag manga isn’t really my cup of tea, but if you like it, you’ll probably enjoy this a lot. Unique atmosphere for sure: 4/5



* * *

**The Girls’ Arcadia** (9 Chapters/ Ongoing)

An anthology of short stories of relationships between girls.

  * Rated M for sex (not explicit). (This was labelled as ‘Shoujo Ai’ but reads like a Yuri, and it’s labelled Yuri on other sites)
  * Very ‘slice of life w/ real world issues but romance at the same time.’
  * A little same-face syndrome (+ same body type syndrome) on the characters. It was difficult telling them apart at times



TL;DR:

  * Short little stories. Probably aimed at young adults: 2/5



* * *

**Night and Sea** (i.e. Yoru to Umi) (8 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Transfer student Tsukiko Yano sees her classmate swimming one day and her mundane world seems to open up. (Shoujo Ai)

  * Adore the art style. The linework details and hatching are beautiful
  * Gorgeous sea life and water imagery. The whimsy is wonderful.
  * Would love to see this licensed and in bookstores. It’s breath taking and would make a great addition to a bookshelf <3



TL;DR:

  * Pretty much smiled the entire time while reading this. Lovely artwork and story: 5/5



* * *

**Jingai-san no Yome** ((The Anime) 13 Episodes/ Complete)

One day a high school boy is chosen to be the wife of a mysterious demon creature! (Slice of Life)

  * Calling all monster fuckers. Jk, but that is the target audience for this show I’m pretty sure
  * Each episode is only 3 minutes long, so it's worth a shot if you're interested
  * The anime is adapted off a 4-koma manga series that I’m hesitant to check out, but I might read it and update this sometime. (The fact that some of the fiancés have almost pet-like intelligence makes me slightly uncomfortable, but I know some people don’t mind that)



TL;DR:

  * Definitely a niche taste, but this is so fluffy and cute: 4/5



* * *

**Get Married When You Grow Up!** (i.e. Ookiku Nattara Kekkon Suru!)

Childhood friends make a promise to get married when they grow up, only problem? Chitose can’t seem to grow taller than his beautiful and busty crush. (33 Chapters/ Ongoing)

  * This is tagged Seinen, but there’s no plot and it’s mostly cute interactions + bust shots.
  * Definitely more of a romcom with some light fanservice.
  * Sometimes the anatomy seemed slightly off on the girl, but it didn't detract from the experience too much



TL;DR:

  * A little trashy, very cute: 4/5



* * *

**Princess Bibliophile** (17 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Coming from a noble family known for their love of reading above all else, Eliana finds herself engaged to the crown prince. One day she sees the prince with another woman and realizes she might have feelings for him after all. (Shoujo)

  * Would’ve absolutely swooned if I’d read this in middle/elementary school. It’s a beautiful classic shoujo work with pretty art and attractive guys.
  * This would be rated higher if the writing wasn’t difficult to follow sometimes. Everything happens very suddenly (which is normal for Shoujo works).



TL;DR:

  * Fantastic for younger audiences. Pretty girl, pretty guy, and easy romance: 4/5



* * *

**Science Fell in Love, So I Tried to Prove it** ((The Anime) 12 Episodes/ Complete)

Two science researchers (and complete nerds) realize they’re in love with each other and try to prove it scientifically through a number of amusing experiments. (Romcom)

  * Sub + Dub Available (The dub is shaky but if you like to leave things playing in the background, it’s alright)
  * The ‘ultra smart science stuff’ is borderline nonsensical if you don’t already understand the concepts they try to explain in a ‘for dummies’ format. For example, I’ve used significant figures (sig figs) for years, and the explanation they gave would’ve made even less sense to someone who didn’t know what they were. Thankfully, it’s not really important to enjoying the show. Just zone out the science, go ‘yeah, they’re smart,’ and you’ll be fine.
  * Feel like this is some nerdy graduate student’s fiancé’s ego wank project hahaha. Had a fun time watching it.



TL;DR:

  * It’s light, a little cheesy, a little trashy, and quite cute—Exactly what it says on the tin: 4/5



* * *

**Fugurumakan Raihouki** (8 Chapters/ Complete)

In a town inhabited by the spirits of forgotten objects, a doll named Ian takes photographs of subjects’ past memories.

  * Wonderful atmosphere of nostalgia and vintage places
  * This is tagged Seinen, but I’d classify it more Iyashikei. The atmosphere reminds me of _Mushishi_ a bit. It’s soothing in a bittersweet way.
  * This is a full color work, but oddly, I think black and white would suit it better. The color palette is reminiscent of old oil paintings and gives it a dated, low res look.
  * I have 2 of the mangaka (Toume Kei)’s other works on my to-read list. Quite excited for those as well. I’ve heard good things.



TL;DR:

  * Executed the concept perfectly in a short work. Definitely not a must read, but it wasn’t supposed to be super deep or anything: 5/5



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Downloaded a manga app for the first time and the completionist side of my brain went a little crazy…Feel hungover from reading so many works in such a short span of time.)  
> Discovered Shoujo Ai was a thing though! Love it a lot. If you have any reccs in the genre, do let me know! <3
> 
>  _Night and Sea_ is easily the strongest work of this batch.


	9. (Webcomic Edition 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 Reviews | Posted: (1/23/ 2021)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep things as concise as possible here, but if you ever wanna talk about these more, totally DM me :D <3
> 
> Rating Key:  
> 1/5: This was painful to read.  
> 2/5: Not worth your time.  
> 3/5: Good for what it is. Would only recommend to a specific group. Room for improvement.  
> 4/5: Would recommend! A solid addition to the genre.  
> 5/5: Highly recommend. Is exactly what that type of content should be.

**Actually, I Was The Real One** (33 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After spending her whole life working to earn her cold father’s praise, Keira is wrongfully accused of treachery by a girl claiming to be his real daughter and beheaded. When she wakes up with another chance, she decides to live life for herself this time—to survive, make friends, and perhaps fall in love.

  * The concept is heartwrenching. Ahhg, reading the first few chapters caused so much emotional pain. Loved it.
  * After the introduction, it mellows out for a bit with social interactions and fix-it type outings
  * My favorite panels are the ones with the father’s pained expressions. Delicious.



TL;DR:

  * Aye, this has my investment and attention. Can’t wait to see where it goes: 4/5



* * *

**First Night with the Duke** (i.e. I Stole the Male Lead’s First Night) (28 chapters/ Ongoing)

Waking up in the body of the villainess, Ripley attends a party and when she wakes up, the male lead claims he stole his first night and seeks to hold her responsible by making her marry him?! How will she get out of this one?

  * Enjoy the MC’s hairstyle and hair color. The combination is unique. Very fiery and cute.
  * Slight gag manga tendencies.
  * Like that the protag’s actions have consequences. It’s a nice departure from the norm.
  * The story has slightly more mature tones.
  * The art style is probably the strongest point of the series.



TL;DR:

  * The concept is a little trashy, but all in all, it’s a cute story.: 4/5



* * *

**Pet of the Villainess** (26 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Reborn into role of a supporting character, Sasha uses her sugared tongue to curry favor with noble women who see her as a pet. One day the villainess takes a liking to her, and Sasha decides to help her avoid her doom.

  * Slight sugar baby vibes.
  * I was nervous this was going to be unbearably trashy, but it’s surprisingly not. The MC is well aware of what she’s doing and is quite level headed. This work does include themes of de-humanization and abuse though, so please use discretion
  * Occasionally the linework and/or anatomy slips. Some panels feel rushed.



TL;DR:

  * Very interesting. Unique atmosphere that is difficult to describe. ‘Bittersweet’ is maybe the best way I can put it: 4/5
  * Did feel a little uncomfortable reading it, but in a way that keeps me intrigued. Will be following this one to see where the plot goes.



* * *

**The Remarried Empress** (50 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Empress Navier has worked her whole life to become a dependable and proper empress, but one day the Emperor brings home a concubine and promises her Navier’s position. (Drama + Romance)

  * The art style bumps this up a lot. The main character and her love interest are drawn very well. It’s memorable and beautiful.
  * It’s nice that the characters all have motivations for the way they act. Refreshing.
  * There is a mobile(?) game based off the source material that I tried watching a playthrough of but just couldn’t handle the quality. It was very…phone dressup game/Episode-eque.
  * Looked for the source material as well, but it’s not fully translated, so I guess I’ll just have to wait for the webcomic adaptation haha. (The webnovel has beautiful sketchy illustrations)



TL;DR:

  * Easy 5/5. The politics and social society aspects of the plot are just enough to be interesting without causing my brain to dip out. This can be quite emotionally painful to read at times, but the art and story are gorgeous.



* * *

**Virtues of the Villainess** (39 Chapters/ Ongoing)

A fiery and hopeless romantic, Ginger catches her fiancée cheating on her with her lifelong rival. After throwing a fit, she finds a book which seems to contain a romance story featuring her rival. With her new knowledge, she seeks to make the male lead fall for her instead.

  * Ginger has a very dramatic and energetic and over the top personality. She loses her cool easily and emotional outbursts from her are common. She’s very lively. (As an introvert, reading this drained so much of my social battery I felt like I needed a nap afterwards. Normally I drop works with protags like this, but it was mostly bearable.)
  * Enjoyed that the love interest has some personality and plays a role in the story.



TL;DR:

  * The writing could be better, and the protag is definitely an acquired taste. Introverts beware: 2/5



* * *

**Beware of the Brothers** (51 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Hari is adopted off the streets into a noble family because she bears a resemblance to the family’s deceased daughter. For her entire life, she’s treated terribly by the three sons of the family. On the night of her wedding, she goes to sleep only to wake up back in her hellish childhood. With another chance at things, will tragedy continue to haunt her this time around?

  * It’s difficult to explain, but the writing is somehow both good and bad. There is depth to the plot and interactions between characters. However, the pacing and execution is lacking. I can tell this is an adaptation off some source material, and it feels like the webcomic is lacking important plot details. There are unexplained dialogue pieces, sudden plot jumps, and places where the reader feels they missed something important. Left to infer what certain things meant, I got a general idea of the gaps, but the work would be more impactful if the holes were fixed.
  * The recent chapters are hinting at an incest mutual crush thing going on between the MC and one of her brothers. I won’t comment on it/dock points until I see where it goes, but be aware of that growing plot thread.



TL;DR:

  * Enjoyed the concept and character interactions. The story has depth, but it could have been adapted from the source material better. It feels a shame to give this a 3, but the pacing is just very rushed in important parts which detracts from the enjoyability: 3/5



* * *

**My Vampire Brother and Werewolf Boyfriend!** (33 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After her father dies, a girl begins to feel trapped living in her home and sneaks out to town occasionally.

  * This is a mess. Idk how else to put it.
  * 1) Her brother is clearly a vampire, but she is absolutely clueless to the point where it’s painful.
  * 2) Incest. Her brother wants to marry her. Though they’re not blood related, he’s been her older brother her whole life, and he’s clearly in a position of power over her. (Her brother also explicitly states he ‘lusts’ after her…yikes)
  * 3) Manipulation. Her relationship with her possessive brother is super unhealthy. He controls what she does, where she goes, and who she sees because he’s the master of the household. To go to town and meet others, she has to sneak out of the house. She was engaged to a guy she liked, but her brother cancelled their engagement without asking her because he wants to marry her. 
    * And then there’s a predator-prey analogy throughout the series of him hunting her…yikes. She’s drawn with a rabbit motif, and both her brother (vampire) and love interest (werewolf) basically hunt her through the series.
  * 4) Age Difference. The MC is drawn as a 12 year old. Idk how old she is, but she looks like a tween, acts like a tween, and has the naivety of a child. Her brother looks and acts like he’s in his twenties. So does her love interest.



TL;DR:

  * This is easily the worst webcomic I’ve read thus far. Every Vampire-centric romance I’ve read has been problematic/uncomfortable, and this is no different: 1/5



* * *

**Charlotte Has Five Disciples** (43 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After living a fulfilling life and teaching five students, the archmage Charlotte decides to die. Instead, she wakes up as a child with the chance to lead a new life and fulfil her only regret—not experiencing love.

  * This concept is everything. Found family, angst, and strong character bonds? I’m 100% biased, but this is like the ideal concept. The execution is also quite nice.
  * The writing/pacing isn’t perfect, and it could probably be touched up in some places. This is not as strong as some other 5 rated webcomics, but I still enjoyed reading this a lot.



TL;DR:

  * Haven’t had the urge to search out the source material in a long time. This is a solid work. I adore the concept: 5/5



* * *

**Living as the Emperor’s Fiancé** (20 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After accidentally overhearing a confidential conversation, a poor girl is offered a choice between going to prison and pretending to be the emperor’s fiancé.

  * The concept… wack.
  * For all intents and purposes, this should be another 3, but I just found my eyes glazing over the entire time while reading it. Really didn’t enjoy the experience.
  * The writing falls back on stereotypes, and the magic system in the world is based around the weird ‘Aryan traits are superior’ trope.



TL;DR:

Very generic. It’s alright, just didn’t find any outstanding points: 2/5

* * *

**The Goal is to Become a Gold Spoon So I Need to Be Completely Invulnerable** (16 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Reincarnated as the mistreated young noble in a novel, a girl decides to get married to escape her fate.

  * Ngl, I read the work merely half a day before writing this review, but I’ve already forgotten most of what happened. It was pretty generic but it has potential.



TL;DR:

  * Got kind of bored. Might come back when there’s more to read: 3/5



* * *

**Shadow Queen** (38 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After being betrayed and killed in the cruelest way, Elena wakes up in the past with a chance to live again and inflict revenge on those who manipulated her. (Drama/ Romance)

  * Heavy on the drama. Solid revenge plot setup.
  * Pretty art for sure. The slightly sketchy look to the MC’s eyes are really nice.



TL;DR:

  * Hella solid start. It’s all build up so far. Look forward to seeing where the plot goes: 5/5



* * *

**Beatrice** (55 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After her kingdom is conquered, Princess Beatrice is captured as a war slave. Her medical knowledge and former memories allow the reincarnated girl to start a third life working as a slave named ‘Chloe.’ This time, will she finally have the chance to live happily?

  * The MC’s situation is reminiscent of that in _I Choose the Emperor Ending_. In both, the reincarnated MC uses knowledge from her previous life to earn a place in the world. And in both, the MC cross dresses to avoid trouble.
  * Another ‘almost-rep’ situation. This one hurts a little less as she is not actively trying to deceive people. Unfortunately, Homophobia is another major plot point…
  * Also, this contains the ‘fat ugly villain’ trope



TL;DR:

  * Despite the shortcomings, this was decently enjoyable. The male lead’s personality is amusing, and the chemistry between them is building up slowly and naturally: 4/5



* * *

**Cheating Men Must Die** (191 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Su Luxia is bound to a transmigration system which allows her to enter various fantasy worlds to serve her brand of justice to cheating men and manipulative women.

  * Interesting concept. The execution barely skirts on the line between juvenile/cringy and touching.
  * There’s definitely some fatphobia written into the plots.
  * The MC also has a pet/mascot companion which is occasionally drawn in a questionable way. (What is with the butt-hole shots? Do people find that cute?)
  * The MC is very overpowered, but also very smart, so it balances out mostly.



TL;DR:

  * Though this was an interesting read, and I admire the MC’s intelligence, I’d never recommend this to anyone for a number of reasons: 2/5



* * *

**Survive as the Hero’s Wife** (90 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Canaria wakes up in a novel as the villainess, but to change her fate, she decides to work peacefully with her fiancé until the day he divorces her because the two of them don’t actually love each other…right?

  * This is so cute wtf. The blend of drama + romance is perfect for my tastes. Love that the romance builds up slowly and the plot makes sense.
  * The pacing is great.
  * Even the side characters are memorable and likeable. (Especially adore the would-be love rival’s personality. She’s wonderful)



TL;DR:

  * The ideal blend of Drama + Romance. Memorable characters with distinct personalities. Even includes a sprinkle of empowerment. All in all, a wonderful staple to the genre: 5/5



* * *

**I Belong to House Casteilo** (i.e. I Am a Child of this House) (118 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After being purchased from her abusive mother, a girl gains a new name and a new chance at life. Though hardships and new challenges await her, she finally has the chance to experience love.

  * Enjoy the concept and execution quite a bit so far. Familial love plays a big part in the series and the main character’s growth is steady but present.
  * Not sure how I feel about the romance thread of the plot. It’s a little forced so far. We’ll see where it goes.



TL;DR:

  * All in all, a solid work with likeable characters, personal growth, and some worldbuilding along with the typical ‘state of affairs’ plot: 4/5



* * *

**The Monster Duchess and Contract Princess** (89 Chapters/ Ongoing)

On the day she was meant to be sacrificed for her sister, Leslie’s dark powers awaken and she resolves to escape her abusive family situation by asking the Duchess of a powerful family to adopt her. Though she believes her new family interacts with her because of a contract they wrote, she soon discovers blood isn’t thicker than water.

  * Content warnings for neglect and child abuse
  * Almost cried reading this. Found family concepts hit right in the soul. Absolutely adore that familial love and bonding plays such a large part in the story. The members of her family have pretty unique appearances and personalities for webcomics, and they make a lasting impression. (I especially love the father and red-haired brother. Super fun personalities.)



TL;DR:

  * This work has a place in my heart. I adore the family love themes, and the characters are very memorable: 5/5



* * *

**This is an Obvious Fraudulent Marriage** (60 Chapters/ Ongoing)

The sole heir to the family, Leylin decides to form a contractual marriage for one year so someone can inherit the family but she won’t have to live in a political marriage for life. Little does she know, she just might end up falling for her contractual husband.

  * The overall plot with its grandiose reincarnation plot is a little over the top, but it was easy to pretend it didn’t exist. The romance between the leads is solid enough without the overarching plot.
  * Sometimes the male lead’s doting borders on objectification



TL;DR:

  * Solid romance story and cute characters. Could take or leave the big-picture plot though: 3/5



* * *

**Your Throne** (i.e. I Want to Be You, Just for a Day) (44 Chapters/ Ongoing)

A story of two noble ladies who switch bodies only to discover the lives they envied may not have been as nice as they’d originally believed. (Romance/ Drama)

  * Heavy on the drama. And oh boy, it’s written wonderfully.
  * The art is stunning. The main characters’ eyes are drawn with such chilling ferocity and emotion that they burn in your memory long after you stop reading.
  * Haunting revelations. When plot points are revealed or characters have a major breakthrough, the reader feels the importance like a bullet to the chest.
  * Both protagonists are wonderful and unique with their own strengths and motivations. Though Medea has a love interest, it’s hard not to ship her with Psyche. (There’s such interesting dynamic potential!) That said, Medea and Helio’s relationship is achingly memorable. Something about the way Medea understands him is just. Wow. Their interactions are beautifully drawn and written.



TL;DR:

  * With gorgeous art and writing, this webcomic is easily among the strongest works in the entire genre. Definitely a must-read for webcomic fans and those who enjoy drama: 5/5



* * *

**Eleceed** (124 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After being injured, Kaiden, a powerful ability user, hides in the body of a cat. He’s picked up off the street by Jiwoo, a high school boy who doesn’t realize he’s also an awakened ability user.

  * This is how you do humor. I criticize other ‘humorous’ works a lot, but this one is a fantastic example of how you don’t need to be problematic to be funny. The comedy aspects fit in perfectly with the story, don’t feel forced, and keep the series lively.
  * Characters: The characters make this series. Every single main character is super memorable and likeable. They have their own ways of thinking, but they’re all just great kids in the end. Even the adults are interesting, and their personalities are shown by their actions and expressions.
  * Writing: Wasn’t expecting much, but the writing and pacing are fantastic. The children even act like children. Their interactions and actions are really natural.
  * Art: Adore the way action poses are drawn to look dynamic. Everything’s just solid.
  * Pacing: my only critique would be the pacing. Without the structure of an end goal on the horizon, recent chapters have been slightly aimless with the tendency to feel repetitive.



TL;DR:

  * Easily one of the best webcomics I’ve read. The action and worldbuilding are perfectly balanced with humor which keeps it highly entertaining. With likeable characters and great writing, this one is a recc for sure: 5/5



* * *

**Lady Baby** (108 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After witnessing her family’s downfall, Calliope wakes up as a baby with the chance to do things over again and try to save her family from all the forces working against them.

  * Super cute. Absolutely adore works that contain family bonds and fluff.
  * Some drama, some romance, a lot of cuteness.



TL;DR:

  * Enjoyed this one quite a bit. A nice start to a story: 3/5



* * *

**Leveling Up, By Only Eating** (50 Chapters/ Ongoing)

A boy who suffers from a rare disease which makes him want to eat nonstop is recommended a virtual reality game in which he can eat as much as he wants.

  * I’m a bit hesitant to rate this as eating disorders are a very real issue many people deal with. I don’t quite have the background to pass judgement on how this work attempts to put a humorous/wholesome spin on a character who struggles with that.
  * To me, this was an alright read. I like the main character a lot, and his personality was nice.
  * Do be warned, reading this makes you very hungry. (The spam chapters made me hunger for spam, and I hate spam)



TL;DR:

  * A pretty good read. May not be for everyone: 4/5



* * *

**Surviving as a Maid** (27 Chapters/ Ongoing)

A girl wakes up to find herself in the role of a queen’s maid in a story where the king falls in love with a manipulative guy and causes the queen to fall to ruin.

  * While this isn’t as weird as _I’m an Opportunistic Princess in-charge of Solving Many Things_ vibe wise, it’s edging that border. Gay men being portrayed as villainous seductresses in media is a massive pet peeve of mine.
  * Not sure how I felt about this one. Definitely need to see where the plot goes in the future.



TL;DR:

  * Very dramatic. It’s alright so far: 3/5



* * *

**Flowers in the Secret Place** (61 Chapters/ Ongoing)

A girl descends into the underworld in search of her best friend. What will happen when she discovers he isn’t who she thought he was? (Shoujo)

  * The art is quite pretty.
  * Not sure how I feel about the fact the girl is helpless and basically at the whims of the male characters. This is a work targeted at young and impressionable girls.



TL;DR:

  * It’s fine. The pros and cons kinda balance out: 3/5



* * *

**19 Days** (343 Chapters/ Ongoing)

A story of 4 high school boys hanging out, being dumb, and living life.

  * Ngl, I’ve heard…things about this, but it’s not bad. Just avoid if you’re sensitive.
  * Content warnings for suggestive material, internalized homophobia, violence, and a lot of sexual humor.
  * Art: Feel like the art style might be an acquired taste, but I enjoyed it quite a bit. You can tell the artist is comfortable with their anatomy skills. (Faces are sometimes off, but bodies are usually on point)
  * Very rarely do high schoolers in media ‘feel’ like high schoolers, but that stupid chaotic energy really seeps outta these characters. At the end of the day, they’re just kids still growing up, and it’s really nice to see that through their actions and how they think. That youthful energy is balanced out quite nicely between more serious scenes, which keeps the series enjoyable.
  * The writing surprisingly has some depth. (Those Jian Yi scenes straight up had me tearing up)
  * (It’s basically BL with plot) Get the feeling these are just the creator’s ocs that they decided to share with the world.



TL;DR:

  * Definitely not for everyone. But the writing, characters, and art are all pretty memorable: 4/5
  * Somehow I feel like this work is constantly on the verge of getting cancelled. Yeah, it is a little fanservicey, but honestly, it’s not that bad. Just take what you want from the series and avoid the fanbase if you’re not into that stuff.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’re a bunch of fantastic works in this batch. Your Throne, The Remarried Empress, and Eleceed are all solid reccs depending on what you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Reviews | Posted: (1/23/ 2021)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep things as concise as possible here, but if you ever wanna talk about these more, totally DM me :D <3
> 
> Rating Key:  
> 1/5: This was painful to read.  
> 2/5: Not worth your time.  
> 3/5: Good for what it is. Would only recommend to a specific group. Room for improvement.  
> 4/5: Would recommend! A solid addition to the genre.  
> 5/5: Highly recommend. Is exactly what that type of content should be.

**Fiancée be Chosen by the Ring** (9 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Aurora attends a party to admire the embroidery on fancy dresses but is hit by a ring and ends up engaged soon after.

  * Really happy that the MC has a passion. Embroidery is something I used to be enamoured with, so I find it especially cute. The concept reminds me a bit of _Princess Bibliophile_ : the female lead has a ‘cute passion’ which will probably be used to show her wits in the future.



TL;DR:

  * It’s aight. Pretty cute and standard so far: 3/5



* * *

**The Hero Forgot The Mission** (10 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After arriving at the Demon Lord’s mansion, the hero draws her sword only to find out he’s not evil? That doesn’t stop her from visiting every day to…complete her mission? Or is it something else which draws her there?

  * Concepts like this are bordering on monsterfucker territory, but not quite there.
  * Not sure how I feel about the romance yet, it depends if he’s into her or if he just sees it as harassment.
  * The concept is reminiscent of the webcomic _Mage and Demon Queen_ which I enjoy.



TL;DR:

  * Not my favorite execution of this concept, but it’s alright: 3/5



* * *

**Brother for Rent** (Rental Onii-chan)

After her parents die in a car accident and her brother becomes distant, a young girl rents an older boy to spend time with her and play the role of her older brother. (4 Volumes/ 20 Chapters/ Complete)

  * Includes topics of physical and emotional abuse.
  * This is one of those concepts where, if done well is healing, if done poorly, is damaging. The execution is in between those two.
  * Cute art and good development in the first half. Really enjoyed the conversations and how relationships between the rental brother and MC were portrayed.
  * Not 100% sure how I feel about the last few chapters. If you struggle with family issues irl, the messaging might come across as unrealistic/painful. Reader discretion is advised.



TL;DR:

  * All in all a solid execution of a potentially touchy concept: 4/5
  * It’s difficult to rate these types of stories as it tends to be extremely subjective, but this one was quite nice to read. Enjoyed the interactions between the main character and her rental brother a lot.



* * *

**Protagonist x Rival** (18 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Short little scenes of interactions between the protagonist and who she believes to be her love rival.

  * Was a little nervous it would be unrequited love at first, but it makes me really happy it’s reciprocated.



TL;DR:

  * A little trashy, but very cute. Listen…my heart is weak: 3/5
  * Would love to see this concept executed more seriously in a longer format by a different artist.



* * *

**The Villainess Cecilia Silvie Doesn’t Want to Die** (5 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After being reincarnated into an otome game, Cecilia decides to cross dress as a boy to avoid the path to her doom. (Romcom)

  * If you liked _Ouran High School Host Club_ , you’ll probably like this. Pretty much the exact same atmosphere.
  * The art is pretty, like how the MC’s hair is drawn. That said, panels can get a little busy looking at times. Too much detail, not enough contrast.
  * Said it before, I’ll say it again: don’t bind with cloth strips, especially if they have no stretch. You will not be able to breathe well.



TL;DR:

  * It’s aight. Feel like I’m not straight enough to rate this objectively: 3/5
  * Definitely for younger audiences. Very Shoujo.



* * *

**Cocoon** (15 Chapters/ Complete)

A Japanese girl and her classmates are recruited to serve as nurses in WWII. (Historical Tragedy)

  * Rated M for death, war, illness, sexual assault, and dark themes. Reader discretion is advised.
  * The art is very sketchy. This is a work you read more for the story than art.



TL;DR:

  * A bittersweet yet impactful short read: 4/5



* * *

**I’m a Villainous Daughter so I’m going to keep the Last Boss** (13 Chapters/ Complete)

After waking up as the villainess, a girl decides to win the heart of the evil king instead to avoid her doom.

  * Enjoyed the character designs of the MC and her love interest quite a bit. Very adorable.
  * Story-wise, it’s very standard. The ‘bad guys’ are super stereotypical, but this is a short work, so I didn’t expect more.



TL;DR:

  * A cute short read: 4/5
  * The source material isn’t all covered by this adaptation but there doesn’t seem to be plans to continue this further? If news on that is released, I’ll update this.



* * *

**I’m an Opportunistic Princess in-charge of Solving Many Things** (8 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After being reincarnated into a BL novel as the main character’s sister, Octavia decides to find her own suitor so she won’t have to raise a child for her brother to carry on the royal bloodline.

  * Something about this concept and the way it’s written just makes me wince. Though on the surface level it seems to support same sex couples, the writing continually emphasizes how much of a burden same sex relationships are on society and on the straight main character. This feels more like a negative portrayal than an allyship piece.



TL;DR:

  * Rancid vibes. Apart from the odd implications, it’s very mediocre: 2/5



* * *

**Dad is a Hero, Mom is a Spirit, I’m a Reincarnator** (26 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Reborn in a fantasy world with memories of her scientific work in a previous life, a half-spirit child decides to use her powers to protect her family’s happiness.

  * MC is extremely op
  * Thought this would go for more of a cute angle since the protag is a child, but it’s quite trashy. The mother is essentially a fanservice character and the boob-press shots are numerous.
  * Also, using the ‘ugly fat evil person’ trope for comedy…that’s distasteful :(
  * The art style is unique. I feel neutral about it.



TL;DR:

  * Dropping this bc I just felt uncomfortable the entire time I was reading it. Some scenes with the kid were bordering on fanservice and that’s an absolute no from me. The general writing was also quite shallow: 2/5



* * *

**Win Over the Dragon Emperor This Time Around, Noble Girl!** (5 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After being sentenced to death by her finance, Jill wakes up and decides to avoid her fate by declaring engagement to the closest person to her at a party. Turns out, he’s the villainous emperor of a neighboring kingdom.

  * Picked this up bc it’s created by the same team as _I’m a Villainous Daughter so I’m going to keep the Last Boss,_ and I enjoyed their art style a lot.
  * Age Stuff: Why is there always age stuff? Sigh…I feel like it shouldn’t be that hard to avoid writing these kinds of plots? Right. So, the MC is 10 when she proposes to the villain and he’s in his 20s. Mentally, she’s a reincarnator, so she’s mature and understands how not to be taken advantage of, and there’s some plot reason why the villain needs to be engaged to a girl under 14, but they just keep bringing it up. It’s constantly pointed out how weird it is that she’s 10 for comedic effect, but it just makes it feel weirder and weirder each time. Like…is that funny?
  * Incest is another major plot point? Idk, not a fan of the writing in this one. The art is pretty though.



TL;DR:

  * If you aren’t bothered by age gaps, the art is nice to enjoy. Also, I like the MC’s personality quite a bit. Wanted to rate this 2, but there’s a canon trans character…Rep…: 3/5
  * Both nervous and curious to see where the plot goes



* * *

**I Swear I won’t Bother You Again** (14 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After being convicted and thrown in jail, Violette reflects on her actions and finds herself back in the past with another chance to live life. Deciding to give up treating her sister with hatred, she chooses to lead a normal life, but the people around her begin changing as well.

  * Aight…the MC’s backstory fucked me up.
  * Enjoyed the writing quite a bit. MC’s personality is nice. She isn’t perfect, and she still has her issues, but that’s only human.
  * Said it before, I’ll say it again: don’t bind with cloth strips, especially if they have no stretch. Aside from not being able to breathe, doing it for extended periods of time will permanently damage your chest muscles.



TL;DR:

  * This one is a solid work. Enjoyed the writing a lot: 4/5



* * *

**The Story of an Engaged Couple That Doesn’t Get Along** (13 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Short little scenes of an engaged couple who had an arranged engagement, but realize they do like each other after all.

  * Simple yet cute concept. Very soft and fluffy so far.
  * This is among the stronger works I’ve read so far in the ‘short, indie manga’ genre.



TL;DR:

  * Aye, it’s adorable. Almost wish the chapters were longer: 4/5



* * *

**Ojiichan shinanai** (23 Chapters/ Complete?)

An angel comes down to earth to escort the elderly hero to heaven, but when she arrives, she discovers he’s still kicking as strong as ever and decides to live with him for the remainder of his years.

  * Very sugar daddy. Ngl, I’m highly amused.
  * It’s nice to see it’s a consensual and healthy relationship.
  * The art can get a little busy looking at times.



TL;DR:

  * It’s a little trashy, but also saccharine sweet. Super cute: 4/5



* * *

**The Emperor Hopes for the Court Lady as his Bride** (14 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After sacrificing her life for those she served, Lise is reborn as a court lady. Though she promised herself not to get involved with royalty again, the emperor asks her help in a difficult matter.

  * Age stuff again. It’s not too weird as she’s a reincarnator and the love interest has grown since her past life, but be aware when they first met he was a kid and she was his caretaker.



TL;DR:

  * It’s alright, pretty cute so far: 3/5



* * *

**I Want to be Receptionist of the Magic World!** (12 Chapters/ Complete)

Nanari strives after her goal of becoming a fantastic receptionist who helps heroes choose quests, and on the way, she develops a fierce rivalry with a hotheaded prince. With her ice magic constantly at odds with his fire magic, will they always be fighting each other on the way to achieving their dreams?

  * Something about the way this concept is executed melts my heart.



TL;DR:

  * Cute and sweet. It’s not deep, but it’s not meant to be. A good light read: 4/5



* * *

**Pashiri na Boku to Koi suru Banchou-san** (76 Chapters/ Ongoing)

On the first day of school, the Banchou told Unoki-kun “Be Mine” (in a romantic way), but he interprets it as her declaring him her errand boy. Cue misunderstanding and hijinks.

  * From the concept and fanservice, I thought this would be lighter than it is.
  * Was not a fan of the ‘abuser arc’ in which the male lead’s elementary school bully comes back to torment him. It’s passed off as cutesy and ‘aw turns out she makes his life hell bc she likes him,’ but it’s clear he’s terrified and has bad memories associated with her. She even sexually harasses him at one point and that’s just glossed over as fanservice. It was very triggering. Yikes…
  * Aside from that, the interactions between the male and female leads are hella cute.
  * Art: The anatomy is really off at times to a point where I wonder if there are multiple artists? Or no quality checkers?
  * Fanservice: The artist (or author idk) definitely has a thing for tights. The fanservice could also be better drawn. Due to the tights being so dark in value compared to the other parts of the panel, it really draws attention to any anatomy weaknesses.



TL;DR:

  * It’s alright. A cute read if you enjoy trashy romcoms: 3/5
  * I don’t recommend this if you have experience with harassment. Please use discretion.



* * *

**The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious** (10 Chapters/ Ongoing)

The goddess summons a hero to help her save a S-rank difficulty world, but it turns out he’s incredibly cautious even though he’s super op. (Shounen)

  * Reading this made me remember why I avoid Shounen Isekai works. The atmosphere is very similar to basically every other work in the genre with the op main character, fanservice-y designs, and useless female side-character. Not my cup of tea.
  * It’s difficult to write op main characters without draining the excitement from a series. If it’s obvious that the MC will win every fight, it may be a good idea to put more focus into things other than battles to keep readers entertained. For example, _One Punch Man_ is fun because of the slice of life comedy aspects and _Overlord_ is memorable because of the extensive worldbuilding and side characters. For this series, comedy is used to spice up the series, but _Konosuba_ is a much better Shounen comedy Isekai, making this feel third rate.
  * The concept has potential, but the execution is lacking. This work needs to cut down on the fourth-wall-breaking stat discussions and focus in more on character dynamics and comedy. One useless, ditzy female side-character is not enough to make a series funny.



TL;DR:

  * It’s alright. Very mediocre. Just found myself bored the entire time: 2/5



* * *

**Handsome Girl and Sheltered Girl** (13 Chapters/ Ongoing)

A girl who has never been in love before falls for a handsome boy in her class and confesses without realizing he’s actually a girl.

  * I’m always hesitant about Yuri works, but this one restores my faith in the genre.
  * The art is hella pretty. Absolutely adore how the main characters are drawn.
  * Sometimes I wonder if ‘misunderstandings’ and ‘cross-dressing’ is the closest thing mainstream-aimed works can get to trans rep. Regardless, this is actually sweet despite the cliches.



TL;DR:

  * A cute short read about a relationship that overcomes misunderstandings: 5/5



* * *

**Ganbare! Nakamura-kun!** (11 Chapters/ Ongoing)

A shy boy who likes octopi falls in love with his classmate on the first day of school and tries to make friends with him. (Romcom + Slice of Life + High School)

  * The art style is quite 90s/early 2000s shounen. Reminds me of _Ramna ½_.
  * A tiny bit trashy, but overall pretty cute



TL;DR:

  * I believe this is Shounen ai, and it’s cute so far. Quite average and a little dated in humor, but it’s alright: 3/5



* * *

**Tsukarekitta Onn aga Shinuhodo Iyasareru Tame ni** (16 Chapters/ Complete)

A jaded author goes to adopt a pet to cheer her up and ends up adopting a lady instead? A story of strange connections and healing.

  * Ngl, I was a little worried about the concept, but this was pretty cute! There’re plot explanations for what would otherwise be a little trashy.
  * If you enjoyed _Helpful Fox Senko-san_ , this has a very similar atmosphere.



TL;DR:

  * This kind of work isn’t really my cup of tea, but if you enjoy it, you’ll probably like it!: 3/5



* * *

**Killing me/Killing you** (9 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After a meteorite hit the planet changing things, two immortals travel the post-apocalyptic world searching for a way to die.

  * Though I get what this work is trying to do (inject a humorous twist into the post-apocalyptic genre), the impact is just not there. Fanservice and ditzy characters do not equal humor…
  * The writing is too shallow for the impact the author is trying to achieve. There is not enough subtlety or development to the side stories.
  * The art is…inconsistent? Some panels are overly detailed and shaded while others feel too simple. It messes with the immersion.



TL;DR:

  * Interesting concept. The execution needs work: 2/5
  * Would like to see this done over in a different art style and without the fanservice character.



* * *

**I’m Not a Villainess!! Just Because I Can Control Darkness Doesn’t Mean I'm a Bad Person!** (12 Chapters/ Ongoing)

After being reborn as the villainess, Claudia finds herself discriminated against due to her dark skin and dark hair (a result of her being blessed by the dark spirit).

  * The concept is a mess.
  * How do I even begin to explain that no matter how you frame it, this is incredibly insensitive? The execution and writing do not help at all.
  * 1) Colorism. The MC of this series is called ‘dark skinned’ but she barely even has a tan. Every other character is paste-white, so she does look darker due to a screen-tone overlay, but in the colored cover art, she’s like…peach. She’s 3 foundation shades darker than ‘vampire white’ and she’s treated like shit by her parents and most of society. The writing also links dark skin with ‘evil’ which is such a problematic association to push in the twenty-first century. Colorism is a serious issue in Asia irl, so it’s not even a ‘the author didn’t have the cultural knowledge’ thing.
  * 2) The MC’s skintone problem is ‘cured’ by a blessing from the light spirit. Wtf is the writing in the source material? Who approved this plot to go into production? In chapter 12, after she receives a blessing from the light spirit, Claudia’s ‘dark skin’ immediately vanishes and then people start treating her like a person instead of a curse. Whew…what does this imply? That dark skin can be ‘solved?’ That no matter how hard you work, you can’t be treated equally unless you look the same as white people? Yikes. 
    * Blacklash: The production team received serious backlash after chapter 12 was released so they edited screentone onto her skin and rereleased the raws ahahaha….yikes.
    * Problem 2: By backpedaling on the skin bleaching of the MC, the adaptation team is going to have to make edits to the writing. Because in the source material, the reason adults started treating her well was because of her new pale skin. (The scanslation team suggested making her hair blonde instead to show the light spirit’s blessing, and that makes sense, but my question is: why does her appearance have to change at all? If the MC received the blessing in front of literal nobles and royalty, and her problems stemmed from the dark spirit being perceived as evil, the light spirit’s blessing alone should be able to help her reputation. The attitude shift of the public may not be as dramatic, but isn’t that the whole point? That she’s still a good person despite what others think?)
  * Long story short, the problem is with the concept and writing. To fix this work, the mangaka would have to make major revisions to the story.



TL;DR:

  * Though I kind of understand what the author was trying to do, the source material is a nightmare. This was super painful to read. Would never recommend to anyone: 1/5



* * *

**The Dragon Knight’s Beloved** (8 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Melissa has a special love for dragons who like her back. One day, she’s offered a position taking care of dragons and pretending to be a knight’s fiancée.

  * Although the art is lovingly rendered (sometimes a bit over-rendered in my opinion), the artist struggles to keep characters on model. Eye placement on the head sometimes is off resulting in strange looking faces.
  * The story is reminiscent of young adult fantasy novels. It’s alright.



TL;DR:

  * It’s alright, but the over-detailed panels made the reading experience less enjoyable: 2/5



* * *

**Marquis of Amnesia** (3 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Though their marriage is in name only, one day, Liliana’s cold husband loses his memories and resolves to be a better husband to her.

  * The art has anatomical issues in some panels. For example, the sizes of heads are occasionally too large.
  * The story is…alright. But it’s not my cup of tea.



TL;DR:

  * Just not very memorable. Feel like I’ve seen this concept done better before in side plots to other works: 2/5



* * *

**The Earl’s Daughter was Suddenly Employed as the Crown Prince’s Fiancée** (14 Chapters/ Ongoing)

One day, the daughter of a poor noble runs into the crown prince by accident and discovers she’s the only woman who doesn’t trigger his anti-woman curse? Cue a fake-relationship to lovers story.

  * Content warning for sexual abuse.
  * Not sure about this one. The MC is very mary-sue so far.



TL;DR:

  * Wasn’t exactly a fan of the writing. Well written romance works shouldn’t have to rely on so many tropes and cliches to work: 2/5



* * *

**Marielle Clarac’s Engagement** (16 Chapters/ Ongoing)

Marielle is a plain looking girl with a passion for writing romance stories. One day she’s proposed to by a handsome guard captain, and she doesn’t get it, but maybe it’ll inspire her writing more?

  * The writing is very…eh. It’s not memorable or inspired. Honestly, it was confusingly strange at times.
  * Enjoyed the art quite a bit. The linework looks like ink pen strokes which is very pretty.



TL;DR:

  * Another run of the mill romance manga. The art saves this from being a 2 due to the writing: 3/5



* * *

**Banana Fish** (24 Episodes/ Complete)

Ash Lynx, teenage gang leader and mafia pet, is caught up in a race between several powerful factions of the city to secure information on the mysterious ‘banana fish.’

  * Rated M: Serious content and trigger warnings. Make sure to read them before watching.
  * Banana Fish is a great example of ‘the ratings speak for themselves’
  * It’s a masterpiece. No other way to put it.
  * Writing: The writing is beautiful. In plot, pacing, character interactions, and dialogue. Everything is well thought out and stunning. There wasn’t a _single_ line or scene where I felt something could be improved. It had me emotionally invested the entire time.
  * Character Dynamics: The relationship between Ash and Eiji is out of this world. Character dynamics are the most important part of any work for me, and I almost cried from the sincerity of their interactions. In an ocean of B-reel anime and superficial writing, the chemistry between these two characters restores my faith in humanity.
  * Progressive: For a work originally written in the 80s, it is incredibly progressive. Not only is the relationship between the main characters pretty much unseen in media, but the side characters also have deep social ties and stories. Several characters challenge traditional gender portrayals/roles, and everything feels achingly real.
  * Music: The intros and outros are all absolute bangers. RED (by Survive Said the Prophet) is a must listen even if you don’t watch the show. All the music is incredibly invocative.
  * If you enjoyed _Finding Paradiso_ , you’ll probably enjoy this. They both discuss gang violence and street life with an aching portrayal of both the pretty and the ugly.
  * Manga: The manga is deemed a classic, but if you didn’t read it as a child, I wouldn’t necessarily recommend it. It was published in the 1980s-1990s and it’s noticeably old in art style. The portrayal of colored characters isn’t PC according to today’s standards. (It was out of print for a while, but recently got another run due to the anime's popularity) 
    * The anime is a fantastic adaptation which not only remains faithful to the work, but blesses it with lovely new art, animation, and music. This is another work where I definitely prefer the anime to the manga.
    * That being said, the story and writing of the writing was revolutionary at the time of its creation, and the aching sincerity of the writing has withstood the test of time with flying colors.



TL;DR:

  * Could not recommend an anime more if you enjoy heartwrenching series. Watching this was honestly on my bucket-list. It deserves all the hype it got and more. An absolute work of art: 5/5
  * Easily in my top 5 anime ever list.



* * *

**Chainsaw Man** (11 Volumes/ 97 Chapters/ Complete)

Denji, a boy who has lived in poverty his whole life, one day fuses with a chainsaw devil and is recruited to work for an agency.

  * Rated M+ at least.
  * Heavy content warnings for gore, sexual themes, manipulation, and death.
  * This gets compared to Q Hayashida’s _Dai Dark_ often, and the comedy and style are similar, but I’ll say the two works have different atmospheres. _Chainsaw Man_ is definitely more of a mindfuck.
  * The pacing is a tad rushed in the last few chapters, but I feel like that might be intentional as time rushes by for the main character.
  * The characters are easily Chainsaw Man’s strongest point (the humor is quite interesting as well). Almost every character is extremely memorable, and I found myself warming up to characters I originally disliked.



TL;DR:

  * Definitely not for everyone. It’s a very acquired taste. If you enjoyed _Dorohedoro_ , you’ll probably like this. Adore the action and characters: 5/5
  * It’s not *perfect* but this work really made an impact on me. Short but haunting.
  * Make sure you read the content warnings. Maybe skip this if you’re sensitive.
  * I can defo see this getting an anime adaptation soon.
  * (Just saw this is getting a sequel/continuation in _Chainsaw Man 2_. I don't know how I feel about that bc I really liked the ending. If it goes on for too long, I feel the story would get repetitive/more confusing. Regardless, I'll 100% be reading _Chainsaw Man 2_ when it comes out and updating this review accordingly)



* * *

**Blue Submarine no. 6** (i.e. Ao no Roku-go/Ao no Roku-go A06)

In a post-apocalyptic world, the military fights against the monstrous organic/mechanical creations of a hyperintelligent mastermind.

Manga:

  * I looked for this manga everywhere, but I just can’t seem to find it :’)
  * It’s old af (3 volumes originally released in 1974) and (it was re-released as 5 volumes in 1998)
  * Tbh I don’t think it ever got an official English translation. The art style dated as well, but it’s surprisingly not as old-looking as some other old series.
  * It’s probably out of print which makes me so sad. One day…one day…



Anime: (4 episodes/ Complete) (Aired 2000)

  * Sub + Dub available
  * The cgi and explosion effects are comically bad. Think high school student’s first blender project bad. The 2d animation is solid though.
  * Despite the animation seriously detracting from the atmosphere at times, the concept and world building were great. The concept especially has a lot of potential. If this series ever gets a reboot/remade, I’ll 100% be on that.
  * The short anime is an OVA to the original story I believe? Idk what the original story was unfortunately, but the anime is a decent short watch by itself.



TL;DR:

  * If you’re a fan of post-apocalyptic stuff, this is a classic. It’s probably not for everyone, but I really enjoyed it. (strong anti-war message probably influenced by Japan’s post WWII situation) Lots of potential, could have been executed better, but the story was still haunting: 4/5
  * Really, REALLY hope I can find a translation of the original manga sometime.



* * *

**Hannibal** (3 Seasons/ 39 Episodes/Cancelled)

Will Graham, an unofficial FBI special investigator uses his unnatural empathy to help the forensics team profile and catch psychopaths and serial killers.

  * Rated Mature probably (tastefully edited + censored sex scenes, graphic violence + gore, and cannibalism)
  * This show is a masterpiece. Idk how else to say it. It’s a gorgeous work of art.
  * Cinematography: With artistic cinematography, special effects, and editing, the visuals were on a whole ‘nother level. Pretty much sat glued to the screen for 3 straight days. Usually I draw/do stuff while watching shows, but the mere thought of looking away felt sacrilegious. 
    * The food-preparation shots will make you think “wow, human flesh looks kinda good.”
  * Character Dynamics: The relationship between Will and Hannibal is beautifully written in such a vivid and aching way. The power dynamic and the way they play off of one another is extraordinary. (I read some of the staff interviews about the show afterwards, ah, masterpieces come together in the best ways)
  * Acting: The writing was complemented wonderfully by the cast’s sincere acting. Every single actor was in character and their acting was top tier.
  * Cancellation: Though the show was technically cancelled, the ending of Season 3 was purposefully written to be an ending to both the season and to the series just in case another season wasn’t greenlit. And, I think it’s the perfect ending to the show. It leaves room for imagination and is hauntingly bittersweet. It elevates the show to a legendary status honestly.



TL;DR:

  * This is the first ‘real people’ drama I’ve watched, so I don’t have anything to compare it to, but it’s super fucking good. Fantastic acting, writing, music, cinematography, and character dynamics. If you enjoy true crime, dramas, and a little psychology, 100% recommend: 5/5
  * (If you start, make room in your schedule, bc it’s hard not to sit for 3 straight days binge watching all 3 seasons)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banana Fish and Hannibal are the strongest works from this batch. I also enjoyed Chainsaw Man a lot, but it's not a casual recc, heavy stuff.


End file.
